WAVE
by sora-akai
Summary: Bella Swan va se terrer dans une ville montagneuse où le climat y est capricieux... l'arrivée de cette Bella électrique changera beaucoup de chose dans le mode vie des Cullen, surtout d'Alice dont le passé ressuscitera grâce à elle... Nouvellefascination
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, enchantée mais je préférais que vous m'appeliez Bella, car Isabella…est un nom dont j'ai horreur, d'après moi il est fait pour les vieux, enfin bon ! Ce n'est pas le plus important.

Aujourd'hui je quitte ma ville ensoleillée, Phoenix pour aller me terrer dans une petite ville perdue en plein montagne où le climat y est capricieux. Je quitte mes amis…ma famille, enfin la moitié…ma passion qui est la danse…je laisse même mon petit ami, Khriss.

Pourquoi ? Allez-vous sans doute vous demander…mes parents étant divorcés, j'habitais chez ma mère, c'est elle qui possédait ma garde. Maintenant, elle est remariée, son mari Phil est quelqu'un d'adorable mais qui voyage beaucoup à travers le pays à cause de son travail. Elle se sentait alors obligée de rester avec moi, mais désirait vraiment partir avec lui.

Etant ma dernière année de lycée, elle décida de m'envoyer voir mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis un certain temps… entre 5 et 6 ans je dirais… c'était donc le bon moment pour se « débarrasser » de moi. Je comprends qu'elle veuille vivre avec la personne qu'elle chérie… je ne lui en veux pas mais cela m'attristait énormément car je devais recommencer une nouvelle vie au milieu d'étrangers… Enfin maintenant que c'est fait, on y peut rien….

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, nous descendîmes de la voiture j'appréhendais ce moment… je détestais les adieux cela me faisait toujours pleurer… j'empoignai le bras que m'offrait généreusement Khriss et entrai en trainant des pieds.

Khriss me tenait fermement, sans lui je me serais surement effondré, qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer…

Nous patientâmes environ un quart d'heure… qui fut excessivement court… j'enlaçai ma mère et Phil…Ma mère était affligée… elle ne désirait pas que je parte mais en même temps, elle le voulait, par contre les traits de Phil étaient impassibles…

J'étreignis aussi mes amies…elles pleuraient… ce qui entraina le ruissellement de mes larmes… quand ce fut autour de Khriss, je ne voulais pas quitter le creux de ses bras… la chaleur de son corps… il m'embrassa passionnément… ce baiser s'éternisa… je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une fin… mais je mis un terme à ce baiser, à contrecœur, quand l'interphone annonça

_Le vol pour Forks est prêt à décoller que les passagers de dirigent vers la porte d'embarcation, merci !_

J'attrapai ma valise, et avançai sans regarder derrière moi, et des larmes dégoulinèrent en cascade abondante sur mon visage. Je marchai le cœur lourd et montai dans l'avion…

Le trajet se fit sans encombres et j'arrivai à bon port en un seul morceau ce que je m'empressai de dire à ma mère par message quand l'avion atterrit.

J'aperçus mon père quand je sortis, il n'avait pas changé à part quelques sillons de rides qui marquaient son visage. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Ce sourire me remonta un peu le moral.

Salut papa ! fis-je avec un sourire

Coucou Bella, bon voyage ?

Oui, très bien mais je suis exténuée soupirais-je

C'est compréhensible, tu te reposeras à la maison. » je ne répondis pas. Je m'assis bien confortablement dans la voiture et porta mon attention à l'environnement. Le ciel était gris, le temps assez humide mais il faisait moins froid que je ne l'avais craint. Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison, et un fort sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi. Je regardai la maison avec stupéfaction. Elle n'avait pas changé, la maison où j'avais passé une partie de mon enfance. Une grande demeure au teint beige, possédant deux étages que l'on pouvait aisément distinguer de l'extérieur. Mon père prit ma valise, et je le secondai.

Nous passâmes l'immense porte blanche de bois, et pénétrâmes dans la demeure qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Les mêmes tableaux peuplaient les murs, le même papier peint que m'a mère avait choisi 12 ans plutôt. Tout ici regorgeait de souvenir.

Il porta ma valise à ma chambre et sortit. Je regardai la chambre, mon ancienne chambre qui avait quand même changé. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, et devant lui contre le mur se trouvait mon bureau avec un ordinateur portable, à la gauche on trouvait une immense armoire ébène.

Je m'affalai sur le lit et tombai dans un coma profond, dont rien ne pouvait me réveiller.

*

**V**_oici mon prologue simple et classique. Je sais il ressemble beaucoup à celle de "Twilight" mais sera très différent! Les caractères sont changés... et l'histoire aussi. Vous trouverez dans chaque chapitre un PDV Bella/Edward..._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira_


	2. Indifférence,Haine et Mésestime

**Chapitre I**

_**Point de Vu Bella**_

Je ne fis aucun rêve et me réveillai caresser par les timides rayons de soleil. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, je voulais encore dormir… la grâce matinée était mon plus grand plaisir, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de cours… dans un nouveau lycée… avec de nouveaux visages… je n'aimais pas les premiers jours, j'avais toujours l'estomac noué… je me levai finalement, à contrecœur cependant, quand mon père déboula dans ma chambre, je le regardai ahuris.

Ah tu es déjà réveillée dit-il embarrassé

Oui, Mais d'habitude c'est mieux de frapper avant d'entrer répliquai-je mordante

C'est vrai, bon dépêche toi, les cours vont bientôt commencer. » je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en faisant la moue, cela ne se fait pas de débouler dans la chambre d'une adolescente sans frapper, non mais !

Je pris une douche rapide et me vêtis d'un slim noire, un T-shirt noire-rouge, et des converse montante, elles aussi noire. Je pris mon sac de cours en bandoulière marron et sortis de la maison.

Charlie, enfin mon père me proposa de m'emmener en cours, je déclinai son invitation, se faire accompagné le premier jour de cours, dans une voiture de shérif qui plus est, je me ferai surement remarqué.

Je marchai, plutôt couru dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée, atteignit vite le lycée… un petit lycée assez beau vu de l'extérieur, on pouvait distinguer de la verdure d'un vert sauvage attrayant. Je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée et respirai profondément pour avoir le courage nécessaire, et m'engouffrai dans la foule.

Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil comme tout nouvel élève

Bonjour me lança une jeune femme brune avec un sourire chaleureux

Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan et c'est mon premier jour ici

Oh Bella, cela faisait un certain temps que l'on t'attendait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Semblerait que je soi attendue comme le messie « Tiens voici une fiche que tu devras faire remplir à tous les professeurs et me la ramener à la fin de la journée d'accord ? »

D'accord, je vous remercie

Tiens, voici également ton emploi du temps

Merci encore, fis-je en lui gratifiant d'un sourire avant de sortir de l'endroit. Je regardai mon emploi du temps, et je commençai par l'anglais, il fallait que je me rende dans le bâtiment 7, mais faudrait déjà le trouver.

Je trouvai finalement le lieu après un quart d'heure de recherches intensives. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et arrivai devant la salle en même temps que la sonnerie, je n'étais pas en retard, enfin à moitié.

J'allai voir le prof et lui remis ma feuille avant d'aller m'assoir au fond de la salle, près d'un jeune homme blond, le teint ailé et les yeux bleus.

Quand je m'assis il se tourna vers moi

Salut, moi c'est Mike, Mike Newton enchanté

Bonjour, moi c'est Bella Swan dis-je simplement

C'est donc toi la fameuse Bella

La fameuse ? je suis si connue que ça !?

Et pas qu'un peu ! j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas encore repéré ici je pourrais t'aider si tu le désires.

Avec plaisir » c'était si gentiment proposé, je ne pouvais décliner. L'heure se termina rapidement je repris ma feuille et vit Mike m'attendre devant la classe, je m'empressai d'aller le rejoindre puis nous allâmes en maths, on avait tous deux le même cours. Je m'assis encore à côté de lui.

La matinée se passa très bien, Mike était aimable, un peu bavard sur les bords, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il essayait de me mettre à l'aise, c'est que j'appréciai le plus. Il était très gentil, et possédait un sourire adorable.

A midi, je déjeunai avec lui et ses amis. Ils étaient vraiment tous très agréables, mais j'avais du mal à retenir les noms. Je me souvins juste de Jessica une jolie blonde aux yeux verts pétillants, de Angela une rousse timide mais très gentille et de Eric un brun aux yeux foncés.

Jessica était une fille très bavarde, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre après ce repas, elle aimait le shopping, et était toujours au courant des derniers potins, à croire qu'elle tenait une rubrique sur chaque personne.

Angela était une fille qui parlait très peu, mais était très observatrice, Jessica m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec le grand brun à côté d'elle, mais son prénom m'échappait.

Eric lui, intervenait de temps en temps, et essayai de mettre, lui aussi à l'aise. Ils étaient tous si différents en même temps si complémentaire, je ne pouvais arrêter de les contempler. Ils me rappelaient tant mes amis de Phoenix… ils me manquaient tous énormément.

Puis tous le monde, enfin les filles se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, par curiosité je fis de même et vis cinq personnes d'une beauté inhumaine… divine… sortie tout droit des plus beaux tableaux…

Ils avaient une classe et une grâce hors du commun… on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, on était comme hypnotiser par eux…

Qui sont-ils ? demandai-je à Jessica assise tout près de moi

Ce sont les Cullen, ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen, la petite brune c'est Alice, le grand à côté d'elle, le blond c'est jasper et son petit ami. La blonde c'est Rosalie, et le grand baraqué c'est Emmet son petit ami, et le dernier c'est Edward, je trouve que c'est le plus beau de tous… elle commença à rentrer dans son monologue, puis mon téléphone sonna, c'était Khriss

Je suis désolée je dois répondre… à toute à l'heure m'excusai-je en sortant précipitamment du réfectoire suivi par le regard inquisiteur de mes nouveaux amis, et du clan Cullen !?… j'avais dû halluciner.

Coucou répondis-je quand j'étais à l'extérieur, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets

Coucou, Darling ca va ? me demanda Khriss de sa voix caressante

Ça pourrait aller mieux…vous me manquez tous tant murmurai-je attristée

Toi aussi tu nous manque énormément… renchérit-il sur le même ton

Sinon quoi de nouveau ?

Oh rien, tu sais la routine, et toi ? comment est ton nouveau lycée ?

Il est sympa, les personnes que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant sont très gentils. En même temps ce n'est que le premier jour.

C'est vrai…

Bon je vais devoir te laisser, je t'embrasse. On discutera une prochaine fois » C'était rapide mais la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours allait bientôt se faire entendre.

Bisou, je t'aime murmura-t-il câlin

Moi aussi répondis-je sur le même ton. » Quand je raccrochai les Cullen sortaient de la cafète, ils me regardèrent un instant puis continuèrent leur chemin. Le brune, Alice, je crois, m'adressa un sourire angélique et son frère Edward me toisa et me dédaigna. Son regard m'énerva, pour qui se prenait-il pour me regarder de cette façon !? je conçois qu'il soit magnifique mais cela ne lui donnait pas tous les droits.

Je remis mon portable dans la poche de mon Jean et rejoint mes nouveaux amis, en oubliant ce que je venais de voir, de toute façon ils m'étaient indifférents, tous sans exceptions.

Jessica m'accueillit avec un sourire pleins de sous entendus, je le sentais elle allait me cuisiner durant tout le cours d'histoire puisqu'on était ensemble, à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Quand nous finîmes de manger, la sonnerie annonçait le début des cours. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle avec Jessica sur les talons. Elle aimait vraiment être au courant de tout, cela ne me déplaisait pas, je n'avais rien à cacher, n'empêche il fallait dire que c'était une sans gênes puisque cela ne fait que depuis quelques minutes que l'on se connait, pourtant j'appréciais vraiment ce côté d'elle, peut-être parce que j'étais comme elle ? ou parce qu'elle me faisait penser à Alyson ?

Quand nous entrâmes dans la classe je remis la feuille au professeur, et allai m'assoir au côté de Jessica. Elle sortit ses affaires et me regarda, ce regard voulait dire « alors, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! »

C'était mon petit ami dis-je en simplement

Sérieux !? comment est-il ?cela fait combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? jubila-t-elle

Bah, il est grand blond aux yeux verts, sportif. Et on est ensemble depuis 5 mois je crois

Waah ! comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'exclama-t-elle

Khriss… » Je sentais un regard se poser sur moi, quelqu'un devant nous, je tournai la tête vers la personne, c'était Edward. Il me transperçait de son regard inquisiteur, il me dédaigna une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention au professeur. C'était la deuxième fois, je le supportai de moins en moins ! je suis sure qu'il avait tout entendu de notre conversation, enfin qu'importe.

Jessica ne cessa de me questionner durant tout le cours, elle voulait savoir ce qui me plaisait en lui, comment on s'était rencontré…en gros les détails de notre relation du début à la fin, évidemment je sautai les passages intimes

Ensuite j'allai en biologie, mais Jess n'était pas avec moi, enfin je trouvais facilement mon chemin, mais j'arrivai tout de même en retard. Toutes les places étaient déjà prise, je donnai ma feuille au prof et l'interrogeai du regard pour savoir où je devais m'assoir. Il balaya la salle et m'ordonna d'aller me mettre à côté d'Edward Cullen, génial ! fallait que je me le coltine !

J'y allai en trainant des pieds et m'assis en faisant abstraction de sa présence, il en fit de même je le sentais, cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Nous travaillâmes sur les molécules, j'écoutai le cours sans vraiment le faire, car mes pensées atteignirent Phoenix, je me demandai ce qu'ils faisaient tous, si je les manquais autant qu'ils me manquaient, si ma mère s'amusait durant son voyage avec Phil… qu'on pourrait qualifier de deuxième lune de miel puisqu'ils partirent à Hawaï, quelle chance !

Je sentais sur moi un regard lourd, je le reconnaissais instantanément encore Edward… la même sensation désagréable que j'eus en histoire… je le regardai à mon tour, il me poignarda de ses prunelles sombres exquises… son regard était froid et ne laissait transparaitre que du mésestime… eh ben ! Premier jour, et un parfait inconnu me méprise, se croyant certainement au-dessus de tout le monde… Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu ! Je continuai mon voyage… penser à eux c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire dans cette situation… il ne me restait plus que mes souvenirs…

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Edward s'empressa de rejoindre l'extérieur comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer en ma présence, quand il sortit il me lança ce même regard qui m'irritait.

Moi aussi je sortis.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Jess et les autres, je courus jusqu'à chez moi. Le sport était ma passion, il me permettait de toujours me sentir mieux… D'oublier… de m'évader…

Je courrais, quand je vis une sublime Volvo Grise passer…le conducteur était Edward suivie d'une Ferrari coupée rouge sang… la conductrice était la blonde, Rosalie, elle m'avait fait mauvaise impression, à côté d'elle se trouvait son petit ami, derrière eux Alice et Jasper.

Comment ne pas remarquer ces voitures qui siéent parfaitement à la beauté irréelle de leurs propriétaires…

Je continuai mon chemin, en allant de plus en vite, j'arrivai à la maison en quelques minutes, je n'avais pas perdu la forme.

Quand j'arrivai, la demeure était complètement déserte, je me dirigeai directement vers la douche, et me laissais purifier par l'eau bouillante, d'après une tradition japonaise cela permettait l'ouverture des chakras et faisait respirer les pores de notre peau.

Ensuite, je descendis préparer le repas, mais les placards étaient presque vide, le frigo aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne trouvai qu'une boite de paella, des poivrons, des tomates, du thon et du maïs. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, il fallait dire que cuisiner ne faisait pas parti de ses talents, en plus après tant d'année de célibat, c'est compréhensible.

Je décidai de cuisiner le pot de paella et de faire une salade mexicaine avec toutes les crudités que je trouvai.

Le repas servi, j'attendis. Charlie arriva dans un vacarme hallucinant, il s'affala de tout son poids sur le sofa du salon en soufflant bruyamment.

Salut Papa

Coucou ma chérie, comment était ton premier jour de cours ? demanda-t-il en se débarrassant du blouson de shérif

Agréable, j'ai rencontré de personnes supers, je me suis rapidement fait des amis.

Je suis heureux que ce soit bien passé.

Le repas est servi, j'ai fait de mon mieux avec tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dit-il embarrassé. » Nous allâmes nous installer à table et mangeâmes dans un silence apaisant. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, j'en étais heureuse.

Le repas fini, je fis la vaisselle, souhaitai bonne nuit à mon père avant de monter dans ma chambre, je m'affalai sur le lit exténuée par cette journée de cours… ma dernière pensée s'envola vers Phoenix puis je m'endormis…

* * *

**_Point de vu Edward_**

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée d'une nouvelle année dans ce lycée… cela devenait franchement lassant. Il fallait dire aussi que cela faisait plus de 100 ans que je vivais et que je renouvelais la même année encore et encore...

Je quittai finalement mon sofa de cuir noir quand Alice, une de mes sœurs déboula dans ma chambre. Elle semblait excitée par cette nouvelle année, on voyait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui devait se taper les mêmes pensées encore et encore… pourquoi diable avais-je ce don ?...

J'allai la rejoindre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa joie me déprimait profondément comment peut-on être heureuse de refaire sans cesse les mêmes choses ? On se croirait dans un cercle vicieux… peut-être était-ce le cas…

Nous dévalâmes les marches en silence et allâmes rejoindre le reste de la famille qui nous attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

J'attrapai mes clefs de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers celle-ci à une vitesse hallucinante, sachant que le reste de la famille monterait dans la voiture de Rosalie, je démarrai instantanément.

J'arrivai rapidement au lycée, vu la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, c'était normal. Je me garai et descendis de l'habitacle. Quelques secondes plus tard Mes frères et sœurs arrivèrent dans la voiture de Rosalie.

Je bloquai mon esprit pour ne pas entrer dans les pensées des ces humains et de ma famille pour les laisser un peu de vie privée à laquelle ils aspiraient, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lire les pensées d'Alice… Elle semblait vraiment heureuse… un peu trop… Je ne pense pas que la cause de cette joie soit une simple rentrée. J'avais raison, ce que je trouvai dans ses pensées me donna confirmation.

Sentant que je lisais ses pensées, elle laissa bien en évidence cette phrase « Aujourd'hui tu vas enfin trouver celle que tu attends depuis si longtemps ». J'arquai un sourcil… J'attendais quelqu'un moi ?... C'était ridicule… et comment pourrais-je trouver « cette personne » parmi ces humains… d'ailleurs quelqu'un, enfin un monstre sanguinaire comme moi avait-il le droit de rencontrer cette personne que je n'attendais pas ?

Je laissai tomber, de toute façon elle se trompait, certes elle ne faisait jamais d'erreur dans ses prédictions mais c'était absurde, elle avait du mal voir.

J'allai en cours et refaire les mêmes choses pour la énième fois commençait à sérieusement me taper sur le système, certes le programme changeait toujours chaque quatre année mais si on cherchait bien c'était la même chose. En plus de cela je pouvais voir les réponses dans l'esprit des professeurs…

Comme à mon habitude de m'asseyais seul dans mon coin pour éviter toute tentation. Je savais me contrôler, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ma nature de monstre sanguinaire était trop imprévisible.

La matinée se passa sans incident… bon on va dire qu'elle était un peu ennuyeuse, mais l'esprit de ces adolescents étaient mieux que de la télé réalité… leur préoccupations étaient assez insignifiante… Pour les filles la plupart c'était leur maquillage, leur apparence en gros et Les garçons, s'ils les remarquaient.

Et les garçons le sexe…le sexe…et encore le sexe… Ils y pensaient sans arrêt, c'était assez distrayant.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, j'allai rejoindre ma famille sans me dépêcher. Je ne comprenais pas la raison pour laquelle on devait y aller de toute façon on ne mangeait pas. On restait immobile à fixer nos plats… Bon j'avoue, je me baladais dans les esprits des gens, pour me faire « une idée » de la personne, même si cela ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça ! C'était juste un passe le temps, fallait bien en avoir un non ?

Nous pénétrâmes dans le réfectoire sur les yeux étonnés, admiratifs et fascinés de nos camarades. De toute façon on n'en avait l'habitude, dès qu'un Cullen était dans les parages cela provoquait une émeute… pas vraiment mais presque ! Il fallait dire qu'on était quand même très beau.

Nous allâmes nous assoir à « notre » table. Je la désigne ainsi car depuis le premier jour qu'on s'y était assis, plus personne n'avait osé s'y rassoir... étrange, peut-être se sentaient-ils inferieur à nous… on nous qualifiait de beauté divine, inhumaine… ou de Dieux vivants, c'était flatteur.

De nombreuses filles voulaient sortir avec moi, car Jasper et Emmet étaient déjà pris et qu'Alice et Rosalie marquaient bien le territoire. Mais ces filles n'osaient pas venir nous parler… j'appelle cela des groupies et de toute façon je ne suis en aucun cas intéressé !

Je commençai mon petit inspection quotidien des esprits et m'arrêtai sur une fille… je n'arrivai pas à pénétrer ses pensées… c'était étrange et frustrant… Il n'y avait personne, humain comme vampire dont je ne pouvais percer les pensées. J'essayai une nouvelle fois mais sans grand résultat.

Puis la concernée se leva son portable à la main, je déduisis qu'elle allait répondre ou passer un coup de fil… ne pas en être sur m'énervait

Elle passa devant nous d'une démarche provocatrice et son arôme… était tentant aphrodisiaque, hypnotisant…

Ma famille voyant que je ne pouvais défaire mon regard de cette belle humaine au teint assez foncé, les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit… Ils regardèrent dans la même direction… Puis me contemplèrent ébahis… Sauf Alice, elle avait une mine de vainqueur … C'était elle que j'attendais ? Impossible que ce soit une humaine… je m'étais juste arrêté sur elle car je n'arrivai pas à pénétrer son esprit c'est tout… je n'étais en aucun cas attiré par elle… par sa démarche si attirante… par ses courbes si généreuses… par ses longs cheveux qui lui dévalant sinueusement le long du dos…

J'arrêtai cela, quelle description ! Surtout venant de moi, c'était la première que j'en faisais une ainsi depuis ma naissance, comment était-ce possible ? Alice avait-elle raison ? Non ! Je ne laisserai pas cela se produire… je ne m'amouracherais pas d'elle !

Je me sentis rougir (même je ne pouvais pas évidemment)… comment avais-je pu la regarder ainsi ? Je fus heureux que mes frères et sœurs ne puissent pas lire mes pensées !

Par contre les siennes étaient très diversifiées, Rosalie réprouvai l'idée que j'ai une quelconque relation avec cette humaine, on va dire que CETTE humaine la répugnai… pour une raison inconnue. Alice était ravie pour moi, et elle éprouva une certaine fierté car elle m'avait prouvé que ces visions étaient toujours vraies… mais sur ce coup, cela n'arrivera pas ! Emmet trouvait cela intéressant, plutôt amusant et jasper était crispé. Il pensait à ce qui arriverait si cette fille entrait chez les Cullen… Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire car cela ne se produira pas !

Quand nous sortîmes nous la croisâmes encore, elle murmura « un moi aussi » d'une voix tendre puis raccrocha. Je voulais tellement savoir qui était son interlocuteur, mais évidemment son esprit m'était encore inaccessible…

Je la toisai et la dédaigna car elle m'énervait… enfin ce n'était pas vraiment elle, enfin à moitié ! Le fait que je ne pouvais pas satisfaire ma curiosité naturelle me frustrais et le fait aussi que je la considérai comme unique m'énervait encore plus… Elle était un humain comment pourrais-je m'éprendre d'elle ?... Je devais arrêtez les frais… Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi séduisante… je m'égarai une nouvelle fois.

N'empêche que son arôme était alléchant… son corps attirant… Je n'arrivai plus à penser à autre chose.

Alice lui adressa un sourire, visiblement elle l'aimait déjà, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu car j'étais sur qu'elle essaiera de devenir amie avec elle, et croyez moi quand cet elfe a quelque chose dans la tête personne ne peut lui faire changer d'avis.

Ensuite nous nous séparâmes j'avais histoire, j'espérais que cela me changera les idées parce que là, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps… pourquoi diable fallait-elle qu'elle me hante ainsi ?

Je commençai à penser que la vision d'Alice allait se réaliser… enfin que j'allais m'enticher d'elle ce qui n'était pas forcement bon, pour elle !

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de cours en tentant de penser à autre chose… je pénétrai dans le lieu, m'assis en silence… Et qui arriva après que j'ai sorti mes affaires ? Elle… Je suis maudit ou quoi ?... bon il est vrai étant un vampire on peut considérer comme être damné… Elle vint s'assoir derrière moi, semblerait qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarqué, une chance… alors pourquoi me sentis-je aussi mal ?

Son amie, Jessica désirait savoir qui l'avait appelé… J'avoue que moi aussi, car la façon dont elle avait dit « moi aussi » me hantait. Cette tendresse, cette passion…

C'est mon petit ami dit-elle après avoir sortir ses affaires. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre… Etais-je sot, il ne battait plus depuis un certain temps.

Sérieux !? comment est-il ?cela fait combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? jubila Jessica, avide de curiosité… comme moi, à mon grand désespoir.

Bah, il est grand blond aux yeux verts, sportif. Et on est ensemble depuis 5 mois je crois » répondit… Bella. Son prénom je le lus dans l'esprit de Jessica. Elle parlait de son copain avec passion et amour que j'en éprouvai un certain pincement au cœur… étrange puisque celui-ci ne battait plus, depuis un certain temps.

Waah ! comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Jessica. Je retournai et fixai « cette » Bella pour voir la manière dont elle prononcera le prénom de son petit-ami

Khriss répliqua-t-elle avec affection et amour ce qui m'irrita quelque peu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je la détaillai minutieusement. Sa respiration était plus saccadée quand elle parlait de « lui ». Son cœur battait plus vite, un peu trop à mon gout. Comme si elle avait senti mon regard, elle releva sa tête jusqu'ici baissée. Nos yeux se croisèrent, je la méprisai mais cette fois malgré moi et reporta vite mon attention au prof. Elle devait être dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle venait d'arriver dans un lycée et se faisait déjà reluquer par un parfait inconnu. J'en éprouvai une certaine honte, car normalement je ne me comportai pas ainsi.

Le reste de l'heure j'essayai de ne pas écouter leur conversation, mais peine perdue. J'appris que la gentillesse et l'esprit compétiteur de son petit-ami lui plaisait. Ses sourires enfantins et son côté sportif l'ont tout de suite séduite. Elle lui dit aussi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire d'une de ses amies à une fête sur la plage. Et c'était sur cette même plage qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, sous la musique Leng Zhang. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être au courant, j'étais drôlement informé…

En tout cas Jessica trouvait cela très romantique…

Quand l'heure se termina, je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et en une fraction de seconde j'étais en dehors de cette salle de torture. Je fonçai vers ma salle de biologie, m'assis confortablement et attendis que le cours commence.

Les élèves entrèrent dans un brouhaha… enfin ils ne discutaient pas, c'était plutôt leurs pensées qui étaient bruyantes.

Puis elle arriva en retard, remit sa feuille au prof et l'interrogea du regard pour savoir où elle devait s'assoir, visiblement elle ne semblait pas avoir vu la place libre à côté de moi, ou elle n'avait simplement pas envie de se mettre à côté de moi après ces regards désobligeants que je lui ai lancé.

Le prof balaya la salle du regard et lui ordonna de venir se mettre à côté de moi… Le calvaire continuait… plus elle se rapprochait, plus son arôme se faisait alléchant… Il fallait absolument que je tienne le coup…

Elle s'assit à côté de moi… cet odeur… comment allais-je résisté… ?... Je tentais tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa présence… ce qui ne fut pas aisé… car son arôme m'appelait… taquinait et piquait mes narines… incendiait ma gorge… qu'avais-je donc fait ?

C'était à cause d'elle que j'étais dans cet état… Je lui lançais un regard mauvais… froid… qui reflétait la douleur que je ressentais… enfin mes yeux transformaient cette douleur en une haine féroce… pas envers elle, mais contre ma faiblesse…

Pour que ce mal puisse enfin s'atténuer, j'arrêtai de respirer… ça allait beaucoup mieux mais son odeur était très fort…

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ce fut une bénédiction, pour moi je rangeai mes affaires et sorti de cet enfer rapidement. Dans l'entrebâillement je lui lançais ce regard auquel elle devenait habituée, à mon grand regret. Je n'étais plus moi-même !

Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle me haïsse et l'autre… avait désespérément envie de son attention.

Je me dirigeai furibond vers ma Volvo et l'ouvris avec une violence gratuite… la pauvre voiture, elle n'avait rien demandé.

Je démarrai rapidement, je n'avais qu'une idée sortir d'ici. J'étais comme une proie coincé dans une toile d'araignée.

Sur le chemin menant à chez moi je la vis, elle courrait. Elle s'arrêta pour nous regarder passer, Rosalie et moi.

Elle avait l'air de détailler nos voitures… Mais ses pensées m'étaient toujours inaccessibles ! Cela m'irrita, si bien que j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur comme un forcené.

Arrivé chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre d'un pas rapide et colérique. Moi, d'habitude si zen, comment pouvais-je perdre mon calme à cause de cette humaine !? C'était incompréhensible.

Ayant l'ouï fine, j'entendais ce qui se passait en bas. Esmée avait senti mon humeur, cela l'étonna aussi que mon calme légendaire soit en voyage.

Que se passe-t-il demanda Esmée à mes frères et sœurs qui venaient de pénétrer dans la maison

Oh… il a enfin trouvé cette qu'il attendait désespérément jubila Alice. » Je n'attendais personne !

Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est cette humaine !? s'indigna Rosalie. » Que sous-entendait-elle ? Certes c'était une humaine, mais une très séduisante et fascinant humaine…

Et si ! il a bon gout quand même renchérit Alice

Mouais rumina Rosalie avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, visiblement énervée.

Je vois, c'est donc cela dit Esmée pour elle. Elle avait l'air, heureuse pour moi, tout comme Alice ! Mais cela se voyait que ce n'étaient pas elle qui devaient résister à la tentation… Elles ne souffraient pas comme moi à cet instant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle entra dans ma chambre. Esmée lui avait du lui relater toute l'histoire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et me regarda avec tendresse, bienveillance.

Lui aussi avait l'air ravi pour moi, je me sentais encore plus mal. Il le perçut et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

C'est une torture de résister à son arôme envouteur déclarai-je ayant lu sa question dans son esprit. Il me regardait avec plus de tendresse. Il compatissait à peine. Puis il suggéra que j'aille me nourrir. une suggestion qui m'aiderait à voir plus claire, du moins je l'espérais.

Quand il fut sorti de ma chambre, je sautai dans par la fenêtre et m'engouffrait dans la forêt sombre. Etant une créature de nuit je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mon chemin et ce que je cherchai. Une biche beige à tache noire. Quand je la vis, mes yeux devinrent rouges, presque noirs, la bête reprit le dessus… Je me jetai sur cet animal avec toute la rage que j'avais accumulé… Je plantai mes canines sur son coup et aspirai ce cocktail rouge dont je ne pouvais me passer. Le repas terminé, je poussai un rugissement de satisfaction et essuyai le sang qui dégoulinait en filet le long de ma bouche à mon t-shirt…

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre? Que pensez-vous de Bella et Edward? j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment


	3. Manque, Frustration et Passion

PDV BELLA

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais ici, à Forks… Phoenix me manquait énormément mais je prenais sur moi. Je commençais à m'habituer au climat capricieux et l'environnement.

Deux semaines que j'étais devenue amis avec Jess, Mike et Angie. Le reste du groupe je ne m'en souvenais jamais, peut-être n'en avais-je pas envie. Jess et moi étions devenues très proches… elle m'avait même confiée sa passion secrète pour notre cher Mike, ce que je trouvais adorable.

Deux semaines qu'Edward Cullen me faisait l'honneur de me dédaigner… je ne le supportais plus, cela devenait trop ! Si bien qu'aujourd'hui je décidai de l'attendre à l'entrée du lycée pour mettre les points sur les « i » comme on le disait si bien.

J'arrivai encore en courant, je ne recevrai ma voiture que la semaine prochaine. J'attendis Edward adossé à un mur. Quand je le vis passer avec sa famille, je m'avançai le cœur battant. Il échangea un regard avec Alice, puis me fit la grâce de me regarder, quelle bonté ! Tss.

- Edward serait-il possible qu'on parle ? demandai-je le plus calmement possible

- Vas-y je t'en prie

- En privée si possible

- Tu peux parler librement, je ne cache rien à ma famille dit-il d'un ton mordant

- D'accord, je voudrais juste que t'arrêtes de me lancer ces regards pleins de mépris, ne te crois surtout pas au-dessus des autres. Si tu me détestes, franchement je m'en fiche, cela ne changerait rien à ma vie, mais il serait préférable que tu me le dises en face au lieu d'essayer de me déstabiliser. Fis-je sur le même ton

« Voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je te remercie d'avoir faire preuve d'une infinie bonté en m'écoutant » ironisai-je avec un sourire hypocrite. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, la blonde avec indignation, son copain avec hilarité tout comme Alice, Jasper ne laissait rien transparaitre et Edward paraissait vexé, plutôt indignée comme Rosalie. Puis j'aperçus Jess et j'allai tout de suite à sa rencontre en les plantant là.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le lycée à la recherche d'Angie et Mike. Elle ne remarqua pas que je parlais avec Edward, j'étais soulagée car je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer de A à Z ce qui c'était passé.

A midi nous nous installâmes à « notre table », tous ensembles on aurait dit une communauté.

- Jess, dis, ya-t-il une salle de danse ici ?

- Oui, vers le magasin des parents de Mike, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'adore danser, comme j'en faisais à Phoenix je voulais continuer ici, je me demandai si c'était possible.

- Bien sur, si tu veux après les cours je t'y amène proposa-t-elle la bouche la pleine

- Ça ira, mais merci quand même fis-je avec un sourire. « Mais cela m'arrangerai si tu me faisais un plan…si cela ne te dérange pas évidemment » ajoutai-je doucement

- Pas de souci, je te le fais tout de suite. » Elle était vraiment gentille. Elle sortit une feuille de son sac et un stylo. Elle commença un schéma improvisé, qui était moins catastrophique que je ne l'avais craint.

A la fin des cours, je sortis en flèche et traçait vers la salle de danse en suivant le plan… vu mon sens de l'orientation légendaire, je mis à peu près une demi-heure à trouver l'endroit. Je m'arrêtai devant un grand immeuble, où l'on pouvait lire en gros caractère « Salle De Danse », je frappai mais personne ne répondit… je patientai quelques instants, puis je vis une femme brune au regard dur sortir de l'endroit, elle me dédaigna…pas elle aussi ! C'était une manie dans cette ville ou quoi !

- Bonjour madame

- Bonjour dit-elle froidement

- J'aimerais savoir, cette salle de danse est-elle toujours ouverte ?

- Bien sur si j'en sorts railla-t-elle

- C'est vrai…Je suis nouvelle ici, et je voudrais, si possible venir danser ici.

- Suivez-moi » je la suivis nous entrâmes dans l'immense bâtisse, et prîmes à gauche pour se retrouver dans un bureau style baroque, bien éclairé.

- Asseillez-vous m'invita-t-elle. Je m'assis

- Quel est votre nom ? me demanda-t-elle

- Isabella Swan. » à cet instant son visage s'éclaira

- Vous êtes la fille du shérif Swan ?

- Oui répliquai-je perdue

- Mais fallait le dire plutôt ! votre père est un très bon ami à moi. Donc vous disiez que vous voulez venir ici plus souvent ?

- C'est cela

- D'accord. » Elle tapa sur son ordinateur Acer « Tenez voici un double des clefs de cette façon vous pourrez venir ici, quand vous le désirez »

- Ah je vous remercie, et pour l'administration ?

- Je m'arrangerai avec votre père, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça

- D'accord fis-je hésitante, je portai mon regard à son horloge qui indiquait 19h, Charlie devait déjà être à la maison, il fallait que je me dépêche « je dois y aller, et merci encore » dis-je en sortant précipitamment. Je courus le plus vite que je pouvais jusqu'a la maison. J'arrivai essoufflée mais ne transpirai pas, ce qui étonnant d'ailleurs. Chaque fois que je courrai je ne transpirai pas… Charlie était déjà là…

- Bella ?

- Oui c'est moi…répliquai-je en montant dans ma chambre

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais m'inscrire à la salle de danse criai-je de ma chambre

- Ah d'accord

- Ce qui veut dire que je rentrerais souvent plus tard

- Je vois… » j'allais à la salle de bain où je pris, comme à mon habitude une douche bouillante, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Puis j'enfilai mon short et mon t-shirt qui me servait de pyjama et mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai avec hâte, c'état Khriss.

- Coucou Khriss

- Coucou Bella comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, mis à part que je suis exténuée…et toi ?

- Ca va, sinon quoi de nouveau ?

- Je vais continuer la danse ici…sinon rien et toi ?

- Sérieux ? c'est génial s'exclama-t-il « le week-end dernier, nous sommes allés chasser les vagues » ajouta-t-il avec joie

- Ça du être génial !!

- Oui et non, car tu manquais à l'appel… tu te souviens quand on avait essayé de noyer Jimmy ?

- Et comment ! au final nous nous sommes retrouvés tête sous l'eau… » Puis nous éclatâmes de rire et partageâmes nos souvenirs plus amusant les uns que les autres, c'était vraiment unique ce que nous vécûmes tous.

Nous restâmes au téléphone durant deux heures ou plus…en parlant de tout et de rien… Et je m'endormis bercés par sa douce voix, cela me donnait l'impression d'être dans ses bras…

* * *

PDV EDWARD

Voila maintenant deux semaines que je côtoyais mon tortionnaire… La douleur était plus féroce de jour en jour… le désir de m'abreuver du liquide rouge qui se baladait dans ses veines devenait irrépressible…

Cette douleur me consumait à petit feu… J'aurais pu simplement arrêter de venir en cours mais son visage, sa démarche, son sourire… m'auraient manqué… Etrangement je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle… Je ne pouvais certes pas la toucher, mais juste la regarder… la contempler… l'admirer me suffisait amplement… Je devais vraiment être un masochiste…

Mais quand nos yeux se croisaient, les miens ne laissent transparaitre que du mépris, ce qui était dû la douleur que m'infligeait sa présence… J'étais certain qu'elle me détestait maintenant… quoi de plus normal…

Un parfait étranger qui vous dédaigne juste pour son beau plaisir sans même vous connaitre cela prête fortement à confusion… Que faire ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste, en même temps si car cela l'empêcherait de trop s'approcher de moi ainsi il n'y aura aucun « accident »… enfin cela m'empêcherai de trop m'approcher d'elle…

Elle avait l'air de s'être bien intégré, elle restait beaucoup avec Mike Angela et Jessica… Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre… comme j'aimerais être à la place de Mike… Je devais chasse cette idée de ma tête pour sa survie et la mienne…

Les yeux jusqu'ici fermés, je les ouvris brusquement quand… évidemment Alice déboula dans ma chambre… Qu'est-ce que ce Lutin pouvait m'énerver ! C'était pourtant si facile de frapper avant d'entrer… Pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée ici, bon c'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas non plus avec moi…

Je m'assis sur mon sofa et lui lança un regard noir quand elle s'approcha de moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya encore ? il n'y a pas moyen de dormir ici !?

- Comme si tu pouvais dormir, enfin c'est l'heure d'y aller ! rigola-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches !?

- Rien » C'était étrange… j'avais la sensation qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. J'entrai dans ses pensées mais l'accès était bloqué car elle se passait en boucle les images de sa série préférée « les feux de l'amour ». Un truc que je ne pouvais supporter, cela faisait 40ans qu'il durait et c'était toujours les mêmes histoires, un peu comme l'existence d'un vampire… je me demandai comment elle pouvait supporter ce truc, les dialogues étaient toujours les mêmes… mais l'idée qu'elle préparait quelque chose ne s'évanouit pas pour autant.

J'attrapai mon blouson cuir que j'enfilai en descendant les marches… lentement… je n'étais pas pressé de souffrir, car dès que j'arrive devant l'enceinte du lycée son odeur si fort incendiait ma gorge.

Nous partîmes comme tous les matins, moi dans ma caisse et Mes frères dans celle de Rosalie. Un peu de solitude me fera le plus grand bien, je pourrais réfléchir à un moyen pour que cette Bella n'ait plus cet effet néfaste sur moi.

Nous arrivâmes, je descendis de la voiture, et son arôme vint taquiner mes narines. C'était comme un jeu… un jeu très dangereux auquel s'amusait son odeur… un jeu auquel on pourrait, tous perdre beaucoup…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée des bâtiments, et je la vis adossé à un mur. Ses longs cheveux ténébreux, étaient détachés. Ils se laissaient paresseusement chaviré par la légère brise matinale. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol, elle semblait réfléchir et déterminé.

Quand elle nous aperçut elle s'avança, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Que diable voulait-elle ? M'achever ?... je fixai alors Alice, c'était donc ça qu'elle avait préparé, quelle traitresse… En vérité je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Car ce serait la première fois que l'on se serait adresse la parole depuis son arrivée… je l'avoue je désirais désespérément que sa voix s'adresse une fois à moi… cette voix si enchanteresse… dont le rire était fascinant tout comme le personnage… bon je m'égarai là !

Je lui portai alors mon attention, tout en essayant de calmer le désir de gouter à son fluide à l'arôme si puissant… Je suis certain qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer, c'est vrai que l'existence même d'un vampire était un enfer, mais là c'était indescriptible…

- Edward serait-il possible qu'on parle ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être calme mais sa fréquence cardiaque était rapide.

- Vas-y je t'en prie répliquai-je calmement, tout en arrêtant de respirer et évidemment Jasper s'enfonça son bâton.

- En privée si possible suggéra-t-elle. J'en étais sur, elle voulait ma perte…

- Tu peux parler librement, je ne cache rien à ma famille dit-je d'un ton que je voulais froid. C'était une mauvaise idée qu'on s'éloigne dans ces conditions, elle risquait fort de le regretter, même si cela ne m'aurait pas déplu, de me retrouver seule avec elle… d'humer son parfum si enivrant…

- D'accord, je voudrais juste que t'arrêtes de me lancer ces regards pleins de mépris, ne te crois surtout pas au-dessus des autres. Si tu me détestes, franchement je m'en fiche, cela ne changerait rien à ma vie, mais il serait préférable que tu me le dises en face au lieu d'essayer de me déstabiliser. Fi-t-elle mordante « Voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je te remercie d'avoir faire preuve d'une infinie bonté en m'écoutant » ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

J'étais indigné tout comme Rosalie d'ailleurs… comment osait-elle me parler de la sorte ? Une pauvre humaine… j'étais un prédateur… dangereux, j'aurais pu lui faire mal en un claquement de doigt. J'étais supérieure à elle ! Emmet et Alice pouffaient, cela leur plaisait bien ! Moi pas, en fait si un peu… Jasper comme à son habitude avait profondément enfouir son balai dans le derrière… il devait se décoincer des fois ! Là je m'énervai contre lui et pourtant il ne m'avait rien fait !

Puis elle s'en alla quand elle aperçut Jessica…

- Elle a du cran ton âme sœur admira Emmet en s'esclaffant » Je dois l'avouer, elle était plus intéressante que prévu… et mon indignation s'évapora… Je le confesse j'étais admiratif, aucun autre humain n'avait osé nous adresser la parole, et encore moins de cette manière… Rosalie la détestait cordialement je me demande bien pourquoi, elle ne lui avait rien fait que je sache… moi en tout cas je l'admets, j'étais littéralement sous le charme de cette séduisante humaine à l'odeur alléchante…

Alice avait une nouvelle fois de plus raison, elle était vraiment imbattable… c'était assez frustrant tout de même…

Pendant toute la journée, je la surveillais… que je le veuille ou pas, mes pensées allaient vers elles… mes yeux ne cessaient de la chercher… juste la contempler de loin me suffisait… mais ce comportement me faisait assez peur, car on aurait pu facilement me comparer à un voyeur… ce qu'elle pouvait m'obséder…

Le soir quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, j'étais de meilleure humeur… ces deux dernières semaines avaient été un calvaire pour ma famille, j'en suis sur… D'humeur joueur ce soir j'allais taquiner Emmet, il démarrait toujours au quart de tour.

- Emmet, je parie que ta vitesse de tortue ne te permettrait pas de gagner une course contre moi à travers la forêt déclarais-je en rigolant

- Ouais c'est ça bien sur ! et ma grand-mère c'est Cruella non !? railla-t-il

- Tu veux que je te montre, ma petite tortue le provoquai-je

- Vas-y ! » Nous courûmes et enjambèrent l'immense fenêtre et nous engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Mes yeux s'habituèrent instantanément à l'obscurité et je courrai prenant de plein le vent frais qui me faisait le plus grand bien.

Je montai sur un immense chêne et me balança de branches en branche, d'un arbre à l'autre. Cette sensation était la meilleure…

Je scrutai l'obscurité pour savoir où en était mon poursuivant… il n'était pas très loin…

- La tortue, tu ne me battras jamais si tu continues ainsi ! ris-je

Nous courûmes et prirent un sentier à notre gauche pour se retrouver sur le chemin menant à la maison… encore quelques mètres… J'accélérai la cadence, Emmet aussi… mais je fus le premier à traverse le perron à la grande déception d'Emmet… mais l'atterrissage fut très douloureux…

Vu la vitesse à laquelle je courrais je n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter et je fonçai contre la baie vitrée, qui se brisa au contact avec mon corps dans un vacarme assourdissant…

Ce qui fit rire Emmet… son rire résonnait dans toute la maisonnée… Il n'en pouvait plus… mon rire se joignit au sien, ma chute était vraiment stupide… mais j'avais bien rigolé ce soir.

Devant nos rires, toute la famille se réunit autour de moi, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Esmée fut attristée en voyant sa baie vitrée dans cet état, mais heureuse que j'aille de nouveau mieux, et moi aussi. Je m'étais enfin retrouvé, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Emmet me tendit la main pour que je me relève, ce qui était très fairplay.

Après avoir discuté un peu ma famille, j'allais dans ma chambre… il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de Bella… J'avais enfin repris le contrôle de moi-même… Je voulais me rapprocher d'elle, même si ce n'était pas une bonne idée… mais ce désir je ne pouvais plus le contenir…

C'est décidé j'essaierai de me rapprocher d'elle petit à petit… Tout d'abord il fallait que j'arrête avec ces regards haineux… je devais faire en sortes qu'elle ne me déteste plus…

Comment allais-je donc m'y prendre ?...

* * *

Voici donc la fin du second chapitre qui a beaucoup tardé, et je m'en excuse

Bref J'espère que cela vous plait ^^

Que voyez-vous pour la suite?

j'attends vos impréssions avec impatience

Encore désolée du retard ^///^


	4. Fantasme, Rêve et Sensualité

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

Déjà deux mois ici dans cette ville… je ne me sentais plus aussi vide et seule qu'au début…j'avais maintenant Jess, Mike et Angie, même s'ils ne remplaceront jamais mes amis de Phoenix… cette manie de les comparer m'énervait mais je ne pouvais rien y faire…

Hier Jess me proposa d'aller faire du shopping avec elle samedi, une invitation à laquelle je répondis positivement… le shopping j'adorais ça, avoir de nouvelles fringues, de nouveaux accessoires, quoi de mieux !

J'avais Biologie maintenant, à côté de d'Edward…depuis notre « conversation » je ne sentais plus ses regards insistants sur moi, peut-être avait-il enfin compris… Je m'assis, pris soin de ranger mes affaires correctement et portai totalement mon attention au professeur qui parlait de clonage. Je me sentis épier, je me retournai vers Edward et il me contemplait bizarrement.

Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?demandai-je avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix

Euh non…désolé

Pour quelle raison t'excuses-tu ?

Pour tous ces regards que je t'ai lancés depuis ton arrivée…

Comme tu as arrêté ça me va. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à quelqu'un.

Tu as raison… encore désolé

C'est bon, pas de souci. » Sa voix cristalline était très plaisante à entendre. A la fin du cours je me dirigeai vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires, mon casier était près de celui d'Edward, quelle coïncidence !

Quelle coïncidence que nous soyons à côté fit-il avec un sourire, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

C'est vrai dis-je simplement en sortant mes affaires. Ses frères et sœurs vinrent nous rejoindre Rosalie ne cessai de me regarder avec haine, Alice jubilait intérieurement je le percevais.

Coucou, Bella moi c'est Alice enchantée se présenta-t-elle

Moi de même fis-je avec un sourire

Cela te dit une journée shopping samedi ? » elle me le demandait pourtant c'était la première fois que l'on se parlait. Quand elle proposa cela je sentis Rosalie se raidir et me poignarder de ses prunelles.

Désolée mais c'est impossible, j'ai déjà prévue une virée avec Jess et Angie. » Elle parut déçue

Mais tu pourrais quand même m'y inviter…non ? puisque c'est une journée entre fille insista-t-elle. je ne savais trop quoi penser, surtout que je sentais le lourd regard de Rosalie sur ma tête.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les filles, mais je pense qu'elles diront oui soufflai-je.

Génial ca va être supère !s'écria-t-elle heureuse. A cet instant si Rosalie aurait pu, elle m'aurait sauté dessus et étripé.

Vu son regard d'assassin, Ta sœur ne semble pas du tout du même avis que toi ! lâchai-je à l'intention de Rosalie. Puis mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai…

Khriss… « Bon je dois y aller, je te tiens au courant Alice, bye

A qui parlais-tu ? me demanda Khriss

A des camarades de classes…enfin laissons cela de côté qu'y a-t-il ?

Rien n'ai-je plus le droit d'appeler ma copine ?

Si mais d'habitude tu n'appelles pas à cette heure

Juste pour te dire que, dans deux semaines je viens te voir

Quoi !? criai-je, tout le monde dans les couloirs se retournèrent…

T'as pas l'air heureuse s'inquiéta-t-il

Bien sur que je le suis…tu ne sais même pas à quel point ! m'exclamai-je C'était génial qu'il puisse venir, il me manquait tant.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ma voiture, que mon père m'avait acheté quelques semaines plutôt. Une Renault Laguna coupée, une voiture possédant une vitesse incroyable, c'est ce qui me séduit en premier. Cela m'avait étonné que mon père veuille me l'acheter vu son prix exorbitant.

Après avoir raccroché la téléphone, je montai dans ma voiture… cela me faisait bizarre de dire « ma voiture ». Je mis « Hot 'n' cold de Katy Perry » au volume Maximum et démarrai en chantant.

Je roulai à 110km/heure, alors que la limite était à 50. Si mon père apprenait cela, il me reprendrait surement ma voiture… ma belle Laguna noire… Derrière moi je vis la Volvo Grise d'Edward me coller. Par pure vanité, j'augmentai ma vitesse et Edward en fit de même. Il me provoquait. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur comme une forcenée et roulait maintenant à plus de 170km/heure, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez… cet arrogant d'Edward était juste derrière moi… Il m'énervait, j'appuyai une nouvelle fois sur le champignon, j'atteignais maintenant les 210km/heure, toujours la musique à fond. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le rétroviseur pour savoir où en était mon poursuivant. Il n'était pas très loin. Quand je rapportai mon attention à la route, j'évitai de justesse un camion et perdis le contrôle du véhicule pendant quelques instants puis freinai dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant.

Je respirai profondément pour me remettre de mes émotions et descendis regarder si ma voiture n'avait aucun dommage, sinon c'en serait fini pour moi. J'observai minutieusement l'engin, Dieu merci il était intact. Edward s'arrêta

Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

Très bien, merci répliquai-je irritée. Je venais de perdre la face, Mais franchement !

Tant mieux dit-il simplement. Je sentais qu'il voulait rire, il gloussait puis s'esclaffa

Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un canard boiteux, hein !? aboyai-je

Bah, parce que c'est drôle riposta-t-il en riant de plus belle

Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? le fait que j'ai failli y rester ?

Non, juste le fait que tu n'arrives pas à tenir une course contre moi, en même temps je suis le meilleur déclara-t-il avec arrogance.

Causes toujours poussin ! raillai-je en montant dans ma voiture et claquai la portière avec une violence gratuite.

N'empêche tu es douée…

Pour une fille ? le coupai-je

Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…mais bon ! je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu faisais ce genre de truc dit-il

En même temps mon cher Edward tu ne me connais pas rétorquai-je mordante en me débarrassant de mon blouson cuir.

Tu as raison… J'aimerais bien te connaitre un peu plus… chuchota-t-il

Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ? demandai-je sceptique

Mmh…

Je n'ai rien de plus ou de moins que les autres filles, si c'est juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité personnelle ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais !

Ce n'est pas pour cette raison ! se défendit-il « c'est juste que je te trouve différente des autres et captivante »

Euh…tu sais la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a dit ça, il voulait me mettre dans son lit soupirai-je. Il me regardait perdu. Je mis ma ceinture et lui lançai « Désolée je dois y aller, besoin pressent de danser » puis démarrai en flèche sans lui donner le temps de répliquer.

Je roulai à 70Km/heure ce qui était trop lent pour moi. J'arrivai rapidement devant la bâtisse et me garai tant bien que mal.

Je pénétrai dans le lieu, qui était désert comme à son habitude. Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires, je posai mon sac de sport et mis mon short et mon débardeur noir. J'entrai dans la vaste salle de danse, et m'échauffai sur « the boy does not nothing d'Alesha Dixon » je commençai par un grand écart et des mouvements simples permettant de décontracter mes muscles et articulations ankylosés.

L'échauffement terminé, J'attaquai avec « Run the show de Kat Deluna » Je fis la chorégraphie que l'on avait crée avec mes amis à Phoenix. Cette musique éveillait en moi tant de souvenirs… Des moments de pur bonheur… des instants uniques…

La mélodie se propageait dans toute la pièce, et dans mon corps par la même occasion… Je la ressentais dans tout mon être… On ne faisait plus qu'un… Je me laissais guider par elle, et la chorégraphie apparut.

Je dansais ensuite j'enchainai sur « Get right de Jennifer Lopez »… Quand je dansais plus rien n'existait… Je perdais totalement la notion du temps… J'étais comme disait Alyson « dans mon monde »… Et dans « ce » monde j'oubliais tout… Peine, solitude, abandon et douleur…

Tout les sentiments que j'avais enfoui depuis mon arriver disparurent en un seul instant.

Après m'être trémoussé sur environ trente chansons ou plus, je m'arrêtai un instant et pris ma bouteille d'eau que je vidai d'un trait.

Je m'assis sur le parquet, extenuée. Je restai ainsi pendant un certains temps, le regard et la tête vide.

Puis je me levai, lorsque mon regard croisa mon portable qui indiquait 18h… Déjà ? J'avais dansé durant trois heures ? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Je fonçai ensuite dans les douche, j'en pris une froide… Glacée qui me fit le plus grand bien.

Après m'être purifiée j'enfilai mon short noire, mon soutient gorge rouge pétant à fleur… mais mon T-shirt manquait à l'appel, j'avais du le laisser dans la salle. Je mis ma serviette sur les épaules et allai à la recherche de mon sweet…

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Pour essayer de me rapprocher d'elle, j'avais tout d'abord arrêté ces regards haineux, et Aujourd'hui j'avais enfin décidé de lui parler. D'une autre manière certes. J'avais décidé de lui montrer un côté de moi qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir, ma vraie personnalité mais un doute m'assaillit. Si elle ne voulait pas me parler ? D'ailleurs pourquoi me tracassais-je pour elle ? C'était un simple humain mais j'avais ce désir incontrôlable de lui adresser la parole, d'être proche d'elle, de la voir rire grâce à moi… quel était donc tout ces sentiments ?

Tout en elle me captivait, sa démarche, son sourire… elle avait une emprise sur moi… on était comme deux forces gravitationnelles l'une de l'autre, enfin j'étais le seul à le ressentir ainsi donc j'étais un aimant attiré par un autre puissant aimant, évidemment je ne pouvais lutter contre cette attirance, peut-être n'en avais-je pas envie. Car cela me permettait de sortir de la routine de ces 100 dernières années… Je ressentais enfin un sentiment nouveau, même si je ne pouvais l'expliquer j'étais assez fier de le ressentir, je dois dire.

Je quittai enfin le confort de mon sofa de cuir, m'habillai prestement et allai frapper à la porte de mes frères et sœurs pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

Pour une fois j'avais envie d'aller en cours parce qu'on avait cours ensemble, certes à la dernière heure mais c'était le seul cours où elle était assise près de moi. J'essaierai donc de me rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper on se bouge ! debout ! criai-je en étant dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a !? bougonna Emmet à Rosalie

C'est cette humaine fascinante qui le rend ainsi rit Alice

Alice arrête de racontez des âneries et ramenez-vous ! braillai-je du perron. Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers ma voiture et démarra en trombe. Quand j'arrivai devant l'enceinte du lycée son odeur vint taquiner mes narines… Mais cette fragrance avait moins d'effet néfaste sur moi, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle réveillait mon cœur mort… ce qui était ridicule si on regardait bien, enfin qu'importe.

Je me garai et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours sans prendre le temps d'attendre mes frères et sœurs. J'avais hâte le dernier cours.

Enfin le dernier cours… le reste de la journée s'était bien passé à part Emmet qui me taquinait sur cette humaine, enfin Bella. Alice bouillonnait à l'idée de devenir amie avec elle et évidemment Rosalie, elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que l'on avait pour cette fille. Pour elle ce n'était qu'une « humaine sans importance » peut-être lui en voulait-elle parce qu'elle pouvait enfanter mais pas elle, on va dire qu'elle en voulait à la terre entière. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement pour cette raison.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant la salle et y pénétrait. Elle n'était pas encore là. Je m'assis alors à ma place habituelle, sortis mes affaires et attendis.

Tout le monde aurait pu penser que j'étais calme, mais je ne l'étais pas. Si elle ne voulait pas me parler ? Cette question résonnait comme le tintement d'une cloche d'église dans mon esprit.

Puis elle arriva avec une grâce incroyable.

Quand elle entra on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté, pour que je puisse la contempler au mieux.

Il me sembla, qu'elle pénétra dans la salle au ralenti et les cheveux au vent comme on le voit beaucoup dans les films de maintenant.

Elle s'assit en mettant une distance entre nous, sortit ses affaires et porta son attention au professeur. Elle tentait d'oublier ma présence, et moi je la contemplais inlassablement. J'aimais la façon dont elle était coiffée aujourd'hui, un simple chignon dont quelques mèches dévalaient son cou fin avec lassitude. Je ressentis un désir brulant de coller mes lèvres au siennes. Le rouge vernissant ses lèvres était attrayant et séduisant.

Elle sembla le remarquer, car elle tourna la tête vers moi. On pouvait aisément lire de l'agacement sur ses traits.

Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?demanda-t-elle avec contrariété

Euh non…désolé m'excusai-je

Pour quelle raison t'excuses-tu ?

Pour tous ces regards que je t'ai lancés depuis ton arrivée… murmurai-je navré

Comme tu as arrêté ça me va. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à quelqu'un.

Tu as raison…encore désolé dis-je piteux. J'étais sincèrement navré et je voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases

C'est bon, pas de souci. conclut-elle avec un magnifique sourire. A cet instant je me sentis poussé des ailes, c'était la première fois en deux moi qu'elle souriait pour moi, ça du bon de s'excuser.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, plus personne ne dit rien. Juste un silence, qui ne me gênait pas du tout.

A la fin du cours je me dirigeais vers mon casier que ne fut pas ma joie et mon étonnement quand je découvris que Bella occupait le casier près de moi.

Quel coïncidence que nous soyons à côté ! lui dis-je en lui servant l'un de mes magnifiques sourires.

C'est vrai répliqua-t-elle simplement, moins enjouée par la nouvelle que moi, ce qui me déçu un peu, je dois l'avouer. Puis mes frères et sœurs arrivèrent. Ils avaient tous différentes expressions et pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle ? » Rosalie

« Elle a l'air sympa cette Bella, je sens qu'elle et moi on est partie pour bien s'entendre, t'inquiète pas frérot, je te donnerai un petit coup de pouce » Alice

« Il a bon gout le Edward, charmante la petite. En plus elle a une tête à être taquinée »Emmet

« Il faut que je me contrôle, absolument ! Il le faut ! »Jasper

Coucou, Bella moi c'est Alice enchantée » se présenta ma sœur, très ravie de rencontrer cette « Bella » dont elle ne cesse d'en entendre parler. Je lui rabâche sans cesse les oreilles avec elle, enfin elle n'a pas besoin que je le lui dise vraiment. Alice se sentait aussi attirée par Bella, mais dans un sens différent que le mien. Cette humaine nous fascinait tous, même si Rosalie ne se l'avouera jamais.

Moi, de même fis Bella avec sourire à couper le souffle, même si je n'avais pas réellement besoin de respirer.

Cela te dit une journée shopping samedi ? » proposa Alice avec joie. Elle adorait le shopping, c'était comme une drogue pour elle. Elle ne pouvait passer deux semaines sans faire une escale au centre commercial, je l'avoue des fois c'est désespérant et épuisant… même si les vampires ne peuvent pas se fatiguer. En plus de cela cette proposition ne réjouissait en aucun cas Rosalie. D'après elle c'était stupide de mettre notre secret en danger, cette humaine était insignifiante donc n'en valait pas la peine. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait étripé Bella.

Emmet trouvait tout cela extrêmement intéressant. Eh oui ! Bella avait un effet sur nous, tous sans exception.

Jasper, lui imaginait le pire des scénarios… Il avait peur… Décidément la fragrance de Bella était très puissante.

Désolée mais c'est impossible, j'ai déjà prévue une virée avec Jess et Angie. Répondit-elle avec gêne. Alice était un peu déçue, mais elle connaissait la réponse de Bella à l'avance. Elle avait eu une vision de Bella à Port Angeles avec Jessica et Angela. La connaissant, elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement.

Mais tu pourrais quand même m'y inviter…non ? puisque c'est une journée entre fille insista-t-elle avec une tête de chien battue, à laquelle tout le monde craquait, même le plus intransigeant. Cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas qu'elle se rapproche de Bella, contrairement à Rosalie qui regardait méchamment, car si elles devenaient amies, je pourrais plus aisément me rapprocher d'elle. Raisonnement fallacieux n'est-ce pas ? évidemment je ne suis en aucun cas un manipulateur…

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les filles, mais je pense qu'elles diront oui. Se résigna-t-elle, mais l'idée d'être avec Alice ne la déplaisait pas, donc les choses avançaient doucement mais surement.

Franchement ce lutin était doué. Sa moue de chien battue ne semblait laisser personne indifférent, je l'admirais pour cela.

Génial ca va être super !s'écria-t-elle heureuse.

« Putain Alice à quoi tu joues merde ! » Pensa rageusement Rosalie

Vu son regard d'assassin, Ta sœur ne semble pas du tout du même avis que toi ! lâcha Bella, mordante à l'intention de Rosalie

« Ella a du cran » Pensâmes tous au même instant, enfin sauf Rosalie, qui se retenait difficilement de lui sauter dessus. N'empêche personne n'osait ainsi à Rosalie, sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, surtout que c'était « cette humaine insignifiante » comment elle le disait si bien.

Je dois l'avouer j'aimais bien voir Rosalie être remise à sa place, par la personne qu'elle méprise qui plus est. Je n'étais pas le seul à trouver cela amusant, Jasper, Alice… même son mari. Il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec Bella, j'en éprouvai un pincement de… Jalousie ? Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était ce sentiment, puisque je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Puis une sonnerie assez douce me parvint, c'était le portable de Bella. Elle répondit.

Khriss… « Bon je dois y aller, je te tiens au courant Alice, bye dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Son copain… je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Je me sentis bouillir de rage, plutôt de jalousie. En plus sa voix, sa fréquence cardiaque changeait littéralement quand elle lui parlait.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, furibond, sans attendre mes frères et sœurs. Il fallait que je me calme, pour cela il me fallait de la vitesse.

Je démarrai en trombe et vis la Renault Laguna coupée de Bella. Elle roulait sacrément vite, dépassant de loin la limite imposée.

J'avais une soudaine envie de la provoquer, j'accélérais pour être à quelques mètres seulement de sa voiture.

La vitesse était mon pêché mignon, et ma Volvo dépassait les 300 Km/h, que demandez de plus ?

Elle sembla me remarquer puisqu'elle augmenta sa vitesse et j'en fis de même. Elle voulait jouer, on allait être deux à le faire.

J'accélérai… cette course était très divertissante… Elle jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur, sans doute pour savoir où je me situais, je lui fis un sourire qu'elle ne vit sans doute pas. Quand elle reporta son attention à sa conduite, elle rata de peu un camion dévia sur la gauche, perdis quelques instants le contrôle de son véhicule et freina dans vacarme à réveiller un ours en plein hibernation.

Je roulai vite pour aller à son niveau, extrêmement inquiet… Que ne fut pas soulagement quand je la vis intact à côté de sa voiture, sans doute après avoir vérifier que celle-ci n'avait aucun dommage.

Ca va ? lui lançai-je très anxieux

Très bien, merci me répondit-elle exaspérée, sans doute le fait qu'elle ait perdu la face contre moi.

Tant mieux dis-je. Mais tout ceci était assez comique… je ne pouvais plus me retenir… je pouffai avant de m'esclaffer.

Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un canard boiteux, hein !? aboya-t-elle exaspérée par mon attitude.

Bah, parce que c'est drôle répliquai-je en riant aux éclats

Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? le fait que j'ai failli y rester ? s'emporta-t-elle. Elle ressemblait à Emmet. Ils s'échauffaient pour rien, une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que je découvrais.

Non, juste le fait que tu n'arrives pas à tenir une course contre moi, en même temps je suis le meilleur affirmai-je avec orgueil.

Causes toujours poussin ! se moqua-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture et en claquant la portière brutalement, visiblement énervée. C'était assez marrant de la taquiner je l'avoue. Un peu comme avec Emmet, je pense que ces deux là s'entendraient à merveille… mais pas trop non plus !

N'empêche tu es douée… l'admirai-je. Elle qui paraissait si simple, calme et en même temps si électrique. J'étais heureux d'en connaitre un peu plus sur elle, même si ça aurait été mieux qu'elle me le dise elle-même… je pouvais toujours rêver non ?

Pour une fille ? me coupa-t-elle

Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… (J'allais dire humaine… je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé comment cela) mais bon ! je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu faisais ce genre de truc m'exprimai-je

En même temps mon cher Edward tu ne me connais pas me dit-elle mordante ce qui me fit mal. Le ton qu'elle avait employé me poignarda en plein et j'en éprouvai une douleur aigue. Pourtant les Vampire ne ressentaient pas la douleur, enfin ce genre de souffrance.

Tu as raison… J'aimerais bien te connaitre un peu plus… chuchotai-je, un peu déprimé.

Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ? demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue de ma sincérité. Pourtant la seule chose que je désirais plus que tout c'était la connaitre.

Mmh… » je ne pouvais dire rien de plus. Je n'allais pas lui sortir : je lis dans les pensées et comme les tiennes m'étaient prohibées, je me suis intéressé à toi, ton sang m'a tout de suite attiré et mon cœur mort a suivi le mouvement. Elle allait me prendre pour un fou sorti tout droit de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Je n'ai rien de plus ou de moins que les autres filles, si c'est juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité personnelle ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais ! » Elle ne comprenait pas… D'ailleurs comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? je n'éclairais pas non plus sa lanterne.

Ce n'est pas pour cette raison ! me défendis-je du mieux que je pus « c'est juste que je te trouve différente des autres et captivante »

Euh…tu sais la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a dit ça, il voulait me mettre dans son lit souffla-t-elle. « Désolée je dois y aller, besoin pressent de danser » ajouta-t-elle en démarrant en trombe.

J'étais perdu… pensait-elle que je disais cela pour coucher avec elle ? Ce qui ne me déplairait surement pas, mais je ne le ferai pas ! Je savais me contrôler, même si c'était difficile face à elle. Elle me fascinait réellement. Elle m'obsédait. J'étais sur que sans elle ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, même si elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Je voulais la suivre mais je me suis dit que cela ferai voyeur… Non je n'allais pas le faire… Mais j'étais très curieux de savoir où elle allait, la façon dont elle dansait. En gros tout sur elle.

« Je n'allais pas faire cela. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ca ! » Pensai-je quand mon pied taquinait rageusement l'accélérateur qui me suppliait désespérément de presser dessus. Je ne pouvais lui refuser cela, ce serait trop cruel !

Je flairais son odeur et arrivais rapidement au lieu où elle se trouvait. Je me garai en retrait du parking, pour que quiconque ne reconnaisse mas voiture. Surtout elle.

Je sautai sur le toit à vitesse vampire, donc s'il y'avait un humain dans les parages il ne m'aurait même pas aperçu.

J'approchai d'une immense fenêtre où j'aperçus Bella entrer vêtu d'un simple minishort moulant et d'un débardeur Adidas blanc et noir, lui aussi moulant son sac de sport sur le bras.

Elle mit une mélodie entrainante et fit plusieurs figures plus ou moins compliqués. Sa souplesse m'étonna. Elle avait une grâce que peu de vampires même possédaient.

Ses échauffements terminés, elle se mit à danser… elle dansait avec une grâce, une sensualité, une souplesse… je ne pouvais défaire mon regard d'elle.

Une vague de chaleur monta en moi c'était étrange… j'étais toujours aussi froid qu'un glaçon.

Je me rendis compte que j'éprouvai du désir pour elle… un désir que j'avais du mal à refroidir.

Evidemment elle ne se doutait absolument pas du combat qui avait lieu en moi… ma raison me disait de résister, et mon autre côté m'ordonnait d'aller la voir, l'embrasser fougueusement à l'envoyer dans l'évanouissement, parsemer son corps de baisers ardents… qu'elle soit mienne, et non celle de Khriss…

Juste penser à lui m'énervait. Car je l'imaginais l'embrassant, la caressant… je ne pouvais le supporter !

Dans ma tête se mélangeait deux sentiments forts, la haine pour son copain et le désir pour elle. Ces sentiments étaient tellement forts si bien que j 'ai cru que j'allais devenir cinglé.

En plus elle semblait bien me provoquer puisque sa danse était de plus en plus provocatrice, cela ne me déplaisait pas au contraire. Mais résister était une autre affaire.

Pourquoi diable fallait-elle qu'elle me fasse autant d'effet ?

N'empêche elle avait l'air de vraiment aimer la danse… comme si elle l'apaisait, lui faisait tout oublier.

Après trois heures à danser, elle s'assit finalement sur le parquet, éreintée par autant de sport. Et moi je ressemblais de plus en plus à un voyeur, pourtant j'avais horreur de ce genre de comportement… j'étais méconnaissable !

Puis elle alla se doucher quand elle vit l'heure inscrit sur son portable… j'étais à l'affut de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle entra dans les vestiaires et se doucha.

Je descendis discrètement, enfin c'était plus bruyant que je l'avais prévu, car quand elle revint des vestiaires c'est à ce moment là que j'atterris sur le parquet qui grinça.

Merde ! Un vampire était pourtant censé être discret, décidément elle me faisait vraiment perdre tous mes moyens !

Bella se raidit et son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Elle resta pétrifiée de peur… je me sentais honteux de lui avoir fait peur, mais c'était plutôt excitant…

* * *

Salut salut

Voici mon troisème chapitre alors?

Vous pouvez me laissez des review? ca serait sympa =D

Que voyez-vous pour la suite?


	5. Fascination, Proposition et Malice

_Lulu81 Je te remerci d'avoir lu et de tes encouragements =D_

_Hanina: Ta review m'a énormement fait plaisir (comme les autres) ma faciliter à faire vivre les personnages? je ne comprends pas trop mais pour ton problème de developpement si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là. Bon on s'éloigne là! Merci, Merci._

_En Tout cas merci tous de me lire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira _

* * *

PDV BELLA

En cheminant j'entendis un bruit… C'était inhabituel. La salle était insonorisée, mis à part la musique on n'entendait rien d'autre… Quelqu'un devait être là…

Il y'a quelqu'un lançai-je hésitante. Rien, seul le silence me répondit… Pourtant tous mes sens étaient en alerte… ce n'était pas mon imagination, j'en étais certaine !

Qui est-ce ? demandai-je avec plus fermeté « Je suis sure qu'il ya quelqu'un ! Faites attention je fais du Karaté » menaçai-je. Toujours rien, puis un rire harmonieux me parvint.

Je ne plaisante pas ! en plus je suis très dangereuse! le rire était de plus en plus fort… ce rire cristallin je le reconnus c'était lui… non impossible ! Que faisait-il ici ?

Edward !? demandai-je. Seule la quiétude me fournit ma réponse « Que fais-tu ici !? » Encore le silence… puis je sentis des pas derrière moi, je me retournai, mais rien ! Une main me plaqua ensuite contre le mur… Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward… Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard n'était plus aussi froid qu'auparavant.

Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Je croyais que tu étais dangereuse éluda-t-il

Je le suis mon cher fis-je sur un ton aguicheur

Tu veux que je te montre moi, ce qu'est le danger ?... » Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il semblait bien s'amuser… j'étais donc un jouet… Je me dégageai de son emprise avec difficulté.

Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tu fais dans le voyeurisme maintenant !?

Je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de te mieux te connaitre

En m'espionnant ? j'ai horreur d'être épier… tu n'avais qu'à me demander

Si je te l'avais demandé tu ne m'aurais pas répondu

C'est vrai… et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudainement à moi ? après tout tu me honnissais il n'y a pas longtemps non ?

C'est vrai… je ne sui très fier de moi je dois l'avouer…

Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? m'impatientai-je

Car je te trouve intéressante… fascinante… unique

Tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ou quoi !?

Non… de tout façon tu ne tiendrais pas le coup dit-il moqueur

Ah bon… bon que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?

Tout…

Tu sais, il n'y a pas grande chose…

Ça te dit qu'on devienne ami ? me coupa-t-il

Hein !? devenir quoi !? m'écriai-je

Amis

C'est bon j'avais compris, je ne suis pas aussi idiote ! marmonnai-je. Amis avec lui… cela devait être une blague… Et pourquoi ce changement ? genre pour mieux me connaitre, je n'en croyais pas un traitre mot. « Edward je vais être directe… Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment intéressé par moi, et pour être honnête je ne le suis pas non plus avec toi » dis-je calmement.

Waah tu es directe toi ! et je peux t'assurer que ce que je te dis c'est la vérité.

Pourquoi moi ? pourtant il y'a plein de filles qui te courent après.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être ami avec moi ? esquiva-t-il

Rien… bon je vais y réfléchir

D'accord… Au fait tu devrais mettre un T-shirt sinon tu vas attraper froid. Dit-il taquin Je baissai la tête. J'avais oublié de que j'étais en sous vêtement, c'était bien ma veine ! Je me dirigeai vers mon sac de sport et trouvai ce que je cherchai. Je l'enfilai et regardai Edward.

C'est mieux là ?

Parfait

J'aimerais te demander un truc… depuis quand es-tu là ?

Depuis le début. En fait je voulais savoir où tu allais, et quand je t'ai vu danser, je n'ai pu défaire mes yeux de toi. S'expliqua-t-il

Je vois… mais là je dois y aller, et comme convenu je réfléchirai à ta proposition décrétai-je en empoignant mon sac et je me dirigeai vers la sortie avec Edward sur les talons.

Je refermai la porte, en montant dans ma voiture je vis Edward m'interroger de ses sombres prunelles exquises.

Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Euh… tu peux me déposer chez moi ? » Il l'avait fait exprès j'en étais certaine. j'approuvai d'un signe bref de la tête. Il s'installa confortablement dans la voiture, mais mit une certaine distance avec moi, comme s'il craignait de me faire du mal, ce qui était ridicule !

Tu l'as fait exprès non ?

De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il l'innocence incarnée

Rien marmonnai-je agacée. Cela ne servait à rien d'entamer une discussion qui n'aura pas de fin. « cela te dérange si je mets de la musique ? » il fit non de la tête. Je mis « Mirotic de DBSK » une chanson sur laquelle j'aimais danser, et que j'aimais tout court d'ailleurs.

J'étais tellement dans la musique que je ne vis même pas ma vitesse atteindre les 200km/heure. Cette musique… Enfin les mecs qui la chantait étaient magnifiques… Moins beau qu'Edward je l'avoue mais leurs voix étaient uniques.

« Leng Zhang de Rainie yang » vint remplacer DBSK. Cette musique je l'adorais plus que la précédente car c'était sur cette chanson que j'avais rencontré Khriss et qu'il m'avait également fait déclaration, pas vraiment mais on y avait eu notre premier baiser. Sous le ciel étoilé de la plage de Phoenix. D'ailleurs le reflet du ciel sur la mer était tout bonnement scintillant. Nous marchâmes un instant au bord de l'eau, moi, je profitai de la quiétude qui nous bordait et du spectacle que nous offrait la mer, puis il me prit par les épaules et me regarda avec désir, passion, amour… comme personne ne m'avait jamais regarder auparavant.

Je me noyai dans ses prunelles d'un vert sauvage, ensuite il m'embrassa avec une fougue qui faillit m'envoyer dans l'évanouissement. C'était un baiser magique… Mais…

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent à cet instant quand je sentis le regard d'Edward

Que se passe-t-il ?

On vient de dépasser le sentier menant à ma maison

Oh !... je suis navrée » Je braquai la volant à gauche et tournait rapidement. Nous roulâmes quelques instants, puis il me demanda de tourner à gauche, je m'exécutai.

Tu peux me laisser ici suggéra-t-il

Mais quel gentleman serais-je si je ne déposai pas une frêle jeune fille sur le seuil de sa porte ? rigolai-je

Le pire qui soit !

Exactement, donc on ne discute pas ! je ne veux pas que tes parents me tiennent responsable si quelqu'un vient abuser de toi dans ces sombre bois » j'étais heureuse qu'il eût joué le jeu c'était sympa. Je m'engouffrai de plus en plus sans en voir la fin, mis à part des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. N'empêche l'environnement était magnifique, ce vert sauvage me rappelait les yeux de Khriss mais en moins foncé.

Puis une immense maison d'un blanc neigé apparut… une magnifique demeure digne des comptes de fées… ce n'était pas étonnant que Edward et sa famille y vivent, vu leur beauté surnaturel, qui cachait tout de même quelque chose de dangereux, j'en étais certaine… J'avais le pressentiment que pour accéder à cette beauté inhumaine, il leur a fallu céder quelque chose en retour… quelque chose dont le prix était monstrueux…

Je longeai maintenant sur l'allée menant directement à l'immense porte de sa demeure, je me garai devant celle-ci et il sortit. Je le regardai entrer puis lui lançai un « bonne nuit princesse » avant de partir à une vitesse hallucinante.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, mon père m'attendait sur le seuil de la porte la mine renfrognée. J'avançai d'un pas hésitant, il allait me passer un savon, faut dire qu'il était tard, le ciel était déjà obscur.

Coucou papa fis-je avec un sourire. Son aura me faisait comprendre qu'il était sacrément en colère, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade, je déglutis difficilement et m'avançai.

Isabella Swan as-tu vu l'heure !? honnit-il

Je sais papa… désolée murmurai-je en entrant

Sais-tu combien je me suis inquiété ?

Je t'ai dit que je suis désolée, que dois-je fais de plus ?... Je dansais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Promets –moi juste de me prévenir dans ces moments là, je ne demande rien de plus ! dit-il fermement

C'est vrai… je le ferai. Encore désolée » la discussion s'arrêta là. J'allais me changer et cuisinai le repas. Celui-ci prêt nous nous mîmes à table rapidement.

Papa, après demain je vais faire du shopping avec Jess et Angie, on ira toute la journée.

D'accord répondit-il simplement. En même temps je ne lui laissai guère le choix.

Après la vaisselle, j'appelai Jess pour savoir si cela lui dérangeait si Alice venait ou pas. Elle me répondit que cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, que serait un moyen de mieux la connaitre. J'appelai également Angie qui me fournit la même réponse. Au moins c'était fait, restait à appeler Alice… Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas son numéro, pas grave je la verrais demain.

Ensuite mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Edward… Je pensais à ce qu'il m'avait proposé… Etait-ce une bonne idée ?… Pourquoi un soudain intérêt à mon égard après ces jours de mépris ?... Se moquait-il de moi ?... Rien n'était normal dans cette ville… Puis je sombrai épuisée par ces trois heures de danse.

* * *

PDV EDWARD

Bella se raidit et son cœur battait extrêmement vite.

Elle resta pétrifiée de peur… je me sentis honteux de l'avoir effrayée, mais c'était plutôt excitant…

Je marchais discrètement mais à vitesse vampire, elle ne pouvait donc pas me voir. Je devais l'avouer je m'amusais, la pauvre, elle était tétanisée.

Il y'a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle d'une voix branlante. Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ses expressions. Sa respiration et Sa fréquence cardiaque affolées.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle « Je suis sure qu'il ya quelqu'un ! Faites attention je fais du Karaté » prévint-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme, mais sa voix tremblait c'est ce qui me fit rire, un peu trop fort.

Je ne plaisante pas ! en plus je suis très dangereuse! Menaça-t-elle. J'éclatai définitivement de rire. Que connaissait-elle du danger ? Si elle savait combien j'étais dangereux elle ne s'approcherait jamais de moi. Bon j'avoue elle ne s'est jamais approcher c'était plutôt moi qui réclamait désespérément son attention. Quel masochiste je fais !

Edward !? demanda-t-elle incertaine. Je ne répondis pas, un peu surpris qu'elle ait pu me reconnaitre. Cela voulait dire qu'elle s'intéressait un petit peu à moi. Qu'elle m'écoutait. J'étais heureux… « Que fais-tu ici !? » ajouta-t-elle impatiente. Je ne répliquai toujours pas profitant de ce bref moment de bonheur.

Je courus derrière elle, mais j'étais moins discret cette fois. Fallait dire que pour un vampire je faisais beaucoup trop de bruit ! Elle se retourna mais ne me vit évidemment pas, car je courrais à la vitesse vampire. J'étais donc « invisible » pour les yeux humains, un peu comme une bactérie qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer à l'œil nu, ils étaient donc dans l'obligation d'utiliser un microscope pour le regarder.

Je la plaquai aisément contre le mur et un sourire amusé de matérialisa sur mes lèvres… Elle n'était pas si dangereuse qu'elle le clamait ou peut-être avait-elle confiance en moi ?

Je m'introduis dans sa tête pour essayer de lire ses pensées, mais elles m'étaient prohibées, une fois de plus.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens pour essayer de deviner ses pensées, impossible. Elle était vraiment énigmatique pour moi. C'était la première fois que je trouvai quelqu'un d'aussi secret.

Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? honnit-elle agacée

Je croyais que tu étais dangereuse esquivai-je

Je le suis mon cher fit-elle séductrice. Un ton qui me plaisait énormément dont j'aurais pu écouter le timbre inlassablement. Ces intonations réveillaient mon cœur mort et mes hormones d'adolescents en chaleur.

Avec elle je me sentais humain, en vie, revivre. Pour elle je braverais tous les obstacles.

Tu veux que je te montre moi, ce qu'est le danger ?... » lançai-je amusé. Si l'on cherchait la définition du mot danger dans le dictionnaire, on trouverait surement ma photo. J'étais dangereux pour elle, je le savais mais elle non. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument pour l'instant, car j'étais seulement guidé par mes pulsions d'adolescent. Par mon désir et ma fascination. J'étais comme aveuglé. J'étais égoïste, j'en étais conscient. Mettre en danger notre secret ainsi que sa vie pour l'approcher c'était inconcevable !

D'ailleurs pourquoi faisais-je tout cela ? Étais-je amoureux ? Sans doute… mais ce sentiment m'était si étranger…

Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tu fais dans le voyeurisme maintenant !? se moqua-t-elle, mais en étant tout de même un peu irritée. Elle n'avait pas de quoi être énervée, je l'avais espionné c'est tout pas la peine se mettre dans des états pareils… mais je délirais ! Elle devait franchement me prendre pour un malade mental.

Mais franchement ! Quelle idée de faire le voyeur ! Un vrai malade ! Ah ! L'amour –si je peux appeler ce sentiment pour elle ainsi- fait faire des choses auxquelles on ne s'était jamais imaginer pouvoir faire. J'étais carrément stupide, je ressemblais un peu à Tanya quand elle essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je la comprenais un peu mieux maintenant.

Je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de te mieux te connaitre dis-je simplement. Je n'avais que cette excuse là, qui d'ailleurs était vraie.

En m'espionnant ? j'ai horreur d'être épier… tu n'avais qu'à me demander dit-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

Si je te l'avais demandé tu ne m'aurais pas répondu me justifia-je. C'était vrai, elle ne m'avait laissé aucun choix. Cependant je trouvai plus excitant d'espionner… mon cher Edward tu vas sur le chemin de la délinquance… je devenais fou… d'elle.

C'est vrai… et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudainement à moi ? après tout tu me honnissais il n'y a pas longtemps non ? » Ma bonne humeur s'évanouit, rien qu'à penser à la façon dont je l'avais traitée les deux semaines précédents son arrivée. Je n'en étais pas fier, comme le comportement que j'avais maintenant. Chaque fois que je pensais ou étais près d'elle ma conduite changeait littéralement.

C'est vrai… je ne suis pas très fier de moi je dois l'avouer… répondis-je penaud

Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? cria-t-elle, pressée. Il y'avait tellement de raisons que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle puisse les comprendre.

Car je te trouve intéressante… fascinante… unique déclarais-je rêveur. Je pouvais lui citer ce genre de qualificatif toute la journée s'il le fallait.

Tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ou quoi !? rigola-t-elle »

Non… de tout façon tu ne tiendrais pas le coup me moquai-je. Cela ne m'aurait pas déplu de l'avoir dans mon lit, mais elle ne rentrerait jamais en un seul morceau. Elle n'était qu'une humaine fragile et moi un puissant vampire, j'aurais pu facilement la casser tel un jouet, ce que je ne voulais pas !

Ah bon… bon que veux-tu savoir sur moi ? soupira-t-elle résignée. ma bonne humeur revint, on aurait dit Alice s'excitant pour une journée de shopping.

Tout ! répondis-je calmement. Il fallait que je me tranquillise.

Tu sais, il n'y a pas grande chose… commença-t-elle

Ça te dit qu'on devienne ami ? la coupai-je. Cela nous facilitera le dialogue et je pourrais me rapprocher d'elle. Et peut-être on pourrait devenir plus qu'amis… Mmh… je le dis tout de suite je ne suis en aucun cas calculateur !

Hein !? devenir quoi !? s'écria-t-elle sans doute surprise par ma proposition

Amis répondis-je simplement

C'est bon j'avais compris, je ne suis pas aussi idiote ! » j'aurais voulu répondre « Pourquoi me l'as-tu demandé ? » mais je me ravisai quand je la vis perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle dise oui. Mais son silence me fit perdre tout espoir.

Edward je vais être directe… Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment intéressé par moi, et pour être honnête je ne le suis pas non plus avec toi affirma-t-elle calmement. Pour être directe elle l'était. C'était ce qui me plaisait en elle. Elle n'était pas hypocrite comme la plupart des humains que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le disait. Elle ne se cachait pas derrière des faux semblants. J'aimais ça !

Wow tu es directe toi ! et je peux t'assurer que ce que je te dis c'est la vérité. Certifiai-je. Il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne que ce je disais c'était la vérité, j'y mettrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Pourquoi moi ? pourtant il y'a plein de filles qui te courent après. Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Bah justement parce que tu es unique.

Tu vaux mieux que toutes ces filles réunies qui ne s'intéresse qu'à l'aspect l'extérieur.

Toi parce qu'il n'ya que toi qui fasse autant vibré mon cœur mort.

Toi car grâce à toi je me sens de nouveau humain, je revis.

Car j'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.

Tu es devenue ma raison de vivre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être ami avec moi ? éludai-je. Il fallait que je sache s'il y'avait une raison spéciale au fait qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir mon amie. En plus de cela, je ne pouvais lui faire part de ma passion sans savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

Rien… bon je vais y réfléchir répondit-elle, songeuse. Les choses avançaient doucement mais surement. A cet instant si j'avais pu, j'aurais sautillé partout comme le fait souvent mon adorable petit diablotin (Alice).

D'accord… Au fait tu devrais mettre un T-shirt sinon tu vas attraper froid. Lui proposai-je taquin. Même si cela ne m'aurait pas déplu qu'elle reste ainsi. Son soutien gorge noire à dentelle fine, lui sied à merveille. Elle avait une belle poitrine rebondit, je dois l'avouer. Elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit un léger t-shirt noir qu'elle enfila.

C'est mieux là ?

Parfait répondis-je même si je la préférais en sous vêtements mais si elle était resté simplement avec son soutien-gorge je pense que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Mes hormones commençaient sérieusement à dérailler, un vrai ado en chaleur ! je soupirais intérieurement. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable de se sentir comme tout le monde, même si on ne l'était pas vraiment.

J'aimerais te demander un truc… hésita-t-elle « depuis quand étais-tu là ? ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Depuis le début. En fait je voulais savoir où tu allais, et quand je t'ai vu danser, je n'ai pu défaire mes yeux de toi. Déclamai-je. Autant dire la vérité. C'était vrai tout cela. Je n'ai pu détacher mon regard d'elle, même pendant une seule seconde tellement sa danse, sa façon de bouger m'ensorcela.

Je vois… dit-elle simplement. « mais là je dois y aller, et comme convenu je réfléchirai à ta proposition » ajouta-t-elle en empoignant son sac de sport, et en sortant de la salle. Moi la secondant. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle acceptera.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, et je lui demandai du regard de me raccompagner. Je voulais profiter du peu de temps que l'on avait l'occasion de passer ensemble.

Je voulais savourer chaque seconde passé avec elle.

C'était la première fois que je trouvais le temps court.

C'était la première fois que j'étais content d'être en vie.

Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Euh… tu peux me déposer chez moi ? ». Elle réfléchit quelques instants pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. Puis elle accepta d'un mouvement bref de la tête.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle mais en mettant une certaine distance entre nous car mes yeux avaient virés au noir, j'avais donc besoin de me nourrir. Comme son sang m'attirait intensément, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus, quelque chose que je ne voulais en aucun cas ! Ça aurait déçu Carlisle, et foutu en l'air ce siècle sans écart.

Tu l'as fait exprès non ? demanda-t-elle sceptique. Elle n'était pas stupide et comprenais très vite les choses. Mais pouvait-elle accepté ma vraie nature ? Pouvait-elle juste m'accepter comme ami ? le futur nous le dira.

De quoi parles-tu ? répliquai-je l'innocence incarné

Rien. maugréa-t-elle irritée. N'empêche elle était jolie en colère, et tout court d'ailleurs. Elle me demanda si cela me dérangeait si elle mettait la musique, je lui répondis évidemment non. La musique pour moi était une passion. On va dire que je n'avais que ça pendant ces 100ans avant qu'elle arrive dans ma vie.

Qu'elle chamboule tout dans mon existe.

Qu'elle me rende humain.

Qu'elle me fasse découvrir de nouveaux sentiments, autre que la solitude.

Il fallait dire que j'avais toujours un comportement stupide quand je pensais à elle ou quand elle était près de moi.

Elle mit une musique rythmée dont on ressentait pleinement la joie de vivre. Les voix étaient sublimes il fallait se l'avouer.

Bella avait l'air de vraiment appréciée cette musique, puisque sa tête bougeait au même rythme que la mélodie et sa vitesse augmentait.

J'aimais bien sa façon de conduire, elle allait presqu'aussi vite que moi et la vitesse j'adorais ça !

Puis une musique plus douce remplaça la précédente. Bella était comme hypnotisée par celle-ci, comme si cette chanson était particulière… unique pour elle.

Son cœur battit anormalement plus vite et son regard devint rêveur… Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui faire cet effet là, Khriss… Donc cette chanson devait être « Leng Zhan ». Je sentis une vague de jalousie me gagner.

Je voulais à tout prix savoir ce à quoi elle pensait pour que son cœur batte aussi vite, certes cela arrivait quand elle pensait à lui, mais je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé pour que cette chanson soit spéciale.

J'entrai dans sa tête tentant de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait mais c'était déjà perdu d'avance puisque ses pensées m'étaient toujours prohibées mais là c'était bizarre…

« Ciel étoilé… reflet du ciel sur l'eau… bord de l'eau… spectacle que nous offrait la mer… regarda avec désir, passion, amour… prunelles d'un vert sauvage… m'embrassa avec une fougue… baiser magique… »

J'entendais des bribes de ses pensées, c'était étrange. D'habitude tout était bloqué. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était tellement aveuglée par la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour Khriss que son « bouclier » devenait plus facile à pénétrer ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

C'était franchement incroyable, mais j'étais heureux. Je pouvais enfin entendre ses pensées, même si ce n'était que d'infimes morceaux.

Donc j'avais bien raison elle pensait évidemment à ce Khriss… Cela me mettait hors de moi ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet alors qu'il n'était même pas près d'elle ! Bon j'avoue qu'elle soit là ou pas, elle fait effet sur moi, donc c'est la même chose avec son petit ami.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que l'on avait dépassé le sentier menant.

Je la regardai intensément, sachant qu'elle sentait toujours mon regard, elle allait donc couper court à ses pensées et ainsi me donner son attention.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, agacée… par le fait que je l'ai sortie de sa douce rêverie ?

On vient de dépasser le sentier menant à ma maison

Oh !... je suis navrée s'excusa-t-elle sincère avant de faire demi-tour. Nous empruntâmes la voie menant à chez moi.

Tu peux me déposer ici. Proposai-je à mi-chemin craignant qu'elle soit effrayé, fallait dire que c'était très dangereux la nuit, en plus c'était une fille. Rouler prêt d'une forêt ne devait en aucun cas la rassurée. Les vampires d'un côté et des bêtes sauvages de l'autre. Quoi de plus angoissant !

Mais quel gentleman serais-je si je ne déposai pas une frêle jeune fille sur le seuil de sa porte ? plaisanta-t-elle. Décidément, Emmet l'aimerait bien. Ces deux là se ressemblaient vraiment, ils avaient toujours le mot pour rire et sourire.

Le pire qui soit ! rigolai-je à mon tour.

Exactement, donc on ne discute pas ! je ne veux pas que tes parents me tiennent responsable si quelqu'un vient abuser de toi dans ces sombre bois » sourit-elle. Elle était vraiment marrante et simple. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles comme la plupart des filles du lycée.

En plus de cela, elle avait de ne pas se soucier ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser d'elle, tant qu'elle était en accord avec elle-même, c'est ce qui la rendait encore plus spéciale.

Elle se gara devant la porte de ma maison, je descendis et elle partit en lançant « bonne nuit princesse » d'une voix mielleuse.

J'entrai dans ma demeure à vitesse humaine.

Oh princesse déjà de retour ? t'as bien voyeurismé ? rigola Emmet

Tiens donc ! Mon cher Emmet, le verbe voyeurismer n'existe pas !

Mais franchement, espionné cette humaine, Eddy tu fais fort ! se moqua-t-il

Emmet, arrête de l'embêter ! notre petit Edidounet est amoureux rigola Alice

Tu va t'y mettre aussi Alice ! soupirai-je. Elle me tira la langue.

Bon c'est quand que nous la ramène ? elle a une tête, à être taquinée demanda Emmet

Je ne sais pas moi-même, on va dire que notre relation est assez spéciale. » Spéciale était le mot… mais avait-on une relation d'ailleurs ?

T'inquiète pas va ! je vais t'aider déclara Alice avec un sourire que je lui rendis. Alice je l'adorais, elle était toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Elle savait me réconforter, me conseiller et m'aider.

Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette humaine ! Elle n'a rien de plus que les autres ! rugit Rosalie

Même si je te l'expliquais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, donc évitons toute dispute ! répondis-je calmement.

Franchement c'est stupide ! Cette histoire risque de mal se finir ! Tu mets en danger notre secret Edward ! » Je soupirais.

Tu sais que tu es égoïste ? pour une fois que j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur, pour toi cela n'a pas l'air de compter. Tu crois quoi ?! Que mon existence était agréable pendant ce siècle de solitude ? J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'est spéciale, il faut que je renonce à elle ? n'y compte pas trop ! soufflai-je attristé avant de monter dans ma chambre, mais je pouvais entendre leur conversation.

Qu'ai-je dit de mal ? ce n'est pas vrai ce que j'ai avancée ? demanda-t-elle perdue

Rose, tu sais très bien que ce siècle n'a pas été facile pour lui maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un à qui il tient, n'est-il pas légitime qu'il veuille rester avec elle tu ne penses pas ? n'a-t-il pas le droit au bonheur comme nous autres ? ne préfères-tu pas le voir ainsi rayonnant que comme il l'était avant de rencontrer cette fille ? réfléchis-y répondit Alice en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Alice que ferais-je sans toi ? c'était la meilleure !

Elle a raison tu sais… murmura Emmet

Ne me dis pas que tu défends cette humaine !? se révolta Rosalie

Tu sais que je te défends toujours mon amour, mais là tu as tort. Il faut que tu penses au bonheur d'Edward avant le notre, il a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi, et de connaitre l'amour tu ne crois pas ? chuchota Emmet. Rosalie ne répondit pas.

Quand Emmet voulait, il pouvait dire des trucs intelligents, c'était cool qu'il ait défendu ma cause devant sa compagne dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Ah l'amour ! Un doux et cruel sentiment.

Ah Bella… ma raison de vivre…

* * *

_Alors alors? vos avis?_

_Que va répondre Bella?_

_Cette suite vous donne-t-elle envie de continuer l'histoire?_

_Bisou,_

_Mayaku_

_(J'attends vos review avec impatience )_


	6. Discussion,Obséssion et Passion

**PDV BELLA**

Le lendemain comme tous les autres matins je me levais, me douchais et allais au lycée. Je fus accostée par Jess, Mike et Angie nous discutâmes, puis nous nous séparâmes car on avait tous les trois différents cours.

A midi, on était tous assis et la conversation battait son plein. Quand les Cullen arrivèrent, j'attendis quelques instants qu'ils s'installent. Je m'excusai auprès de Jessica (car j'étais toujours assise à côté d'elle) et allai les voir.

- Salut lançai-je. Rosalie me regardait avec dégoût et indignation, c'est la première chose qui me frappa. Edward avec tendresse, ça changeait de d'habitude. Jasper était toujours impassible. Emmet avec amusement, lui j'aimais bien son caractère. Alice jubilait intérieurement, comme si elle connaissait déjà ma réponse.

- Coucou répondit Alice. « alors ? » ajouta-t-elle avec impatience

- Les filles sont d'accord… Je m'excuse qu'elle ne soit pas venu te l'annoncer elles-mêmes. On va dire qu'elles sont intimidées par toi, enfin par vous. peut-être ont-elles peur que vous ne les mangiez ou mordiez, un truc dans le genre ! m'expliquai-je. Quand je finis ma tirade, j'entendis Emmet pouffer. Qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ?…

- Ce n'est pas… Elle fut interrompue par mon portable dont la sonnerie était agaçante et pas discrète, faudrait que je pense à la changer. J'ouvris le clapet il était inscrit « maman » Je raccrochai instantanément. Cela faisait quelques mois que j'étais ici, et elle n'avait même pas songé à m'appeler, ni m'envoyer un message, quoi ce soit qui montrerait son intérêt pour moi.

- Bon je voulais aussi savoir si ça t'ennui que l'on prenne ma voiture » Elle fit non de la tête puis je lui demandai « on partira tôt demain, ça ne dérange pas ? peut-être désires-tu faire la grâce matinée ? » Là Emmet éclata définitivement de rire, il était fou ou quoi !? si c'était le cas, l'hôpital psychiatrique n'était pas très loin. Je l'observai irritée. Ils avaient tous, même jasper un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non ça ira, je me passerai de ce plaisir pour une journée de shopping. Se réjouit-elle

- D'accord bon tout est ré… je fus une nouvelle fois interrompu par mon portable, évidemment l'appel venait toujours de la même personne. Je raccrochai une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne décroches pas ? s'inquiéta Alice

- Ne t'inquiètes pas la personne rappellera répliquai-je avec un sourire. Elle pourrait me harceler toute la journée marmonnai-je agacée en soupirant. Ils me regardaient interloqués.

- Mmh murmura Alice

- Bon comme tout est réglé je m'en vais lançai-je en me retournant

- Attends… m'interpella une voix mélodieuse que je reconnus instantanément, Alice.

- Oui ? qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de nous ?

- Pas vraiment, non ! je ne me fis jamais aux rumeurs et ni aux apparences. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me vider de mon sang, ou quelque chose dans le genre déclarai-je. Emmet se tordait de rire, il devait avoir un problème un mental, et pas un petit !

- Oui, t'as raison acquiesça-t-elle le visage déformée par l'inquiétude et mon téléphone sonna une encore. Je décrochai, non sans un soupire.

- Quoi !? fis-je âcre « Alice je dois y aller » J'avais vraiment deux personnalités. Comment une personne normalement constituée pouvait passer de la colère à un sentiment différent de celui éprouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

Je sortis du réfectoire et m'adossai au mur de celui-ci

- Coucou ma chérie fit ma mère de sa voix aigue

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je avec agressivité

- Je sais que tu m'en veux…

- Tu es bien loin du compte crois moi ! la coupai-je agressive

- Je suis désolée… avec Phil on n'était très occupé…

- Que tu n'avais même pas quelques secondes pour m'envoyer un message la coupai-je encore

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Tu as quand même eu trois mois quand même !

- C'est vrai…

- Bon comme c'est tout je raccroche, bye » Je raccrochai, et comme par hasard les Cullen étaient là ! Rosalie me dévisageait, Elle m'énervait ! ses yeux chats me transperçaient, j'avais horreur de ça !

- Rosalie qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? tu veux ma photo ? je savais que j'étais jolie mais pas à ce point ! Tes yeux ne peuvent regarder autre chose que moi ou quoi !? » Elle me fusilla de ses prunelles « me regarde pas comme cela j'ai peur… D'accord je te signe cet autographe tout de suite » raillai-je. Elle regarda avec des revolvers à la place des yeux, si elle l'avait pu, elle m'aurait sautée dessus « Rosalie, ma chère Rosalie tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! fis-je mordante en m'approchant d'elle. L'accent sur lequel je le dis me fit froid dans le dos, je ne pensais pas être comme cela. Puis Mike arriva. Il vint se mettre à côté de moi, me prit par la taille ce qu'il me calma un peu et me tira, il avait du sentir la tension.

- Ravie d'avoir pu bavarder avec toi douce et tendre Rosalie la narguai-je avec un sourire hypocrite en entrant dans la cafétéria. Elle m'avait vraiment mise en colère, enfin c'était plutôt ma mère. Mais son regard plein de mépris, de dégout envers moi m'énervait… m'exaspérait ! j'étais heureuse de lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je me sentais un peu mieux là, en partie grâce à Mike. Jess devrait rapidement lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Après j'avais biologie, avec qui ? Edward Cullen évidemment… depuis ma « dispute » avec Rosalie, le nom « Cullen » me restait en travers de la gorge.

J'entrai furibonde va savoir pourquoi ! Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, sortis mes affaires une violence gratuite, quel tempérament ! Le prof débuta son cours sur les chromosomes, un truc du genre. On va dire que je n'écoutais pas du tout ! Je gribouillais des dessins sur mon cahier. Ma colère était tellement intense que mon crayon se brisa sous mon emprise.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce pauvre crayon murmura Edward moqueur

- Tu ne l'es pas, estimes toi heureux dis-je mordante. Le pauvre, il ne m'avait rien fait, pourtant je l'agressai, il ne le méritait pas ! mais son nom lui me tapait sur le système !

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ?

- A cause de ta sœur déclarai-je

- Es-tu certaine que ce soit elle la source de ton courroux ? » Il avait raison sa sœur n'y était pour rien… enfin si à 50%, la source était ma mère. Je culpabilisais maintenant…

- Désolée… tu n'y étais pour rien m'excusai-je navrée. J'avais été injuste avec lui, avec ma mère également. Il est vrai qu'elle ne m'avait pas donné des nouvelles durant ces mois mais cela ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ! Et pour Rosalie… je n'avais pas de quoi culpabiliser… Je portai mes mains à ma tête, je secouai celle-ci comme un chien mouillé tentant de se sécher. En faisant « le chien » la bague que m'avait offert Khriss s'échappa et atterrit sur le sol dans un tintement aigu.

Edward la ramassa rapidement et me la remis. Nos doigts se frôlèrent, les siens étaient froids comme de la glace et une décharge me parcourut le corps.

- WOW ! Qu'est-ce t'es froid et électrique ! m'exclamai-je. Il recula brusquement sa main, apeuré… ?

- Désolé murmura-t-il

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses… ? questionnai-je perdue. Il ne répondit pas et un silence s'installa jusqu'à la fin du cours. Celui-ci terminé il s'en alla sans même me dire au revoir, quel goujat !

Le soir nous dinâmes en silence, puis j'allai préparer mes affaires. Je choisis une mini-jupe noire-rouge carrelé (façon écossaise), une chemise blanche et une cravate écossaise. Pour aller avec, je choisis des hauts talons noirs.

Quand je posai le tout sur ma chaise de bureau, mon portable sonna, c'était ma mère cette fois je décrochai avec moins d'agressivité.

Nous discutâmes pendant environ trois heures elle me dit qu'elle n'avait aucune explication mais qu'elle était sincèrement désolée, cela s'entendait au timbre de sa voix. Je lui pardonnai volontiers. Je m'excusai aussi pour la façon dont je lui avais répondu ce midi, elle me pardonna aussi. J'étais si heureuse d'entendre sa voix après tout ce temps. Si émue que des larmes silencieuses ruisselèrent sur mes joues.

Puis je raccrochai et m'endormis avec une dernière pensée vers ma mère, j'étais si heureuse d'avoir parlé avec elle…

Le matin je me réveillai avec un bruit de pierre contre ma vitre, je regardai mon portable qui indiquait 08h50, je devais aller chercher Alice à neuf heures. Je me levai et me dirigeais précipitamment vers la salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide. Je me vêtis prestement et courus jusqu'à ma voiture en lançant un abreuvoir à mon père qu'il n'entendit surement pas, puisqu'il dormait encore.

Je démarrais en trombe et tentai de trouver tant bien que mal la maison des Cullen que je dénichai finalement après une demi-heure, Alice me tuerai surement !

Je longeai maintenant l'allée menant à chez elle, descendis et sonnai à la porte. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit c'était Rosalie, Génial ! Elle m'invita à entrer, j'obéis en lui adressant un sourire.

En entrant je mis mes mitaines à rayures rouges et noir, ayant une tête de mort incrusté se trouvant dans mon sac.

Emmet suivi de jasper arriva. Emmet me dévisageait avec amusement et Jasper était encore plus crispé que d'habitude.

Puis un jeune homme blond yeux doré et une femme longs cheveux bruns et yeux noisette doré vinrent aussi nous rejoindre. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme sans doute. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et me saluèrent avec un sourire bienveillant que je leur rendis.

- Vous êtes sans doute Bella, enchanté je suis Carlisle Cullen se présenta-t-il

- Moi de même fis-je avec sourire

- Voici ma femme Esmée

- Enchantée dit-elle de sa douce voix mélodieuse

- Ravie de vous rencontrer » Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de me mettre à l'aise, j'appréciais vraiment. « Alice, où est-elle ? dort-elle encore » demandai-je. Un rire me parvint, celui d'Emmet qu'avais-je encore dit de drôle !?

- Elle arrive… répondit Carlisle en réprimant un sourire. Et elle arriva, dans une robe simple et complexe. Elle était assez courte, rouge… je ne saurai décrire cette robe tellement elle était belle… elle lui sied à merveille, j'en éprouvai même un peu de jalousie.

- Bella, enfin tu es là ! t'es en retard quand même…

- C'est vrai, désolée. Vu mon sens de l'orientation, je me suis perdue m'expliquai-je avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Ah d'accord ! dit-elle simplement. Puis Edward arriva, il me détailla avec intérêt surement ma tenue, peut-être déplacée. « Chouette ta tenue déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Merci, la tienne est aussi très jolie

- C'est vrai ? merci fit-elle de sa magnifique voix

- Bon on devrait y aller, sinon Jess va me payer un allé direct pour le cimetière rigolai-je. Elle acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Dans l'entrebâillement je lançai « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Monsieur et madame Cullen » en m'inclinant légèrement, à la manière japonaise et nous sortîmes.

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Ah ! Bella ma raison de vivre…

Toi qui as su réveiller mon cœur si longtemps éteint…

Toi vers qui mes pensées se tournent…

Je passais toute la nuit assis à ma fenêtre pensant inlassablement à ma Bella, à son sourire si éblouissant, à sa voix si enchanteresse, à ses courbes si généreuses. Tout en elle me plaisait.

Je ne pouvais plus passer une minute sans penser à elle… Décidément…

J'étais profondément perdu dans mes rêves que je ne remarquai même pas que le soleil était apparut depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Une tornade déboulant dans ma chambre me sortit de mes rêveries. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. De toute façon il n'y avait qu'Alice pour rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper et c'était la seule personne apparaissant toujours au mauvais moment.

- Alice qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !? ce n'est même pas l'heure des cours ! soufflai-je agacé.

- Bonjour cher frère, moi aussi je vais bien tu as passé une bonne nuit ? pas trop de cauchemars ? ironisa-t-elle.

- HAHA très drôle, bon maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux ! rétorquai-je mordant

- Vive l'accueil ! je venais juste d'informer que tu n'étais toujours pas allé récupérer ta voiture quand tu voyeurismais sourit-elle

- Voyeurismer n'existe pas ! et je ne faisais pas le voyeur.

- Tiens donc, et tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais alors ?

- Je m'informais souris-je

- T'as une, drôle de façon de t'informer toi ! s'esclaffa-t-elle

- Que veux-tu on fait avec les moyen du bord m'esclaffai-je à mon tour. Bon j'y vais, on se retrouve au lycée ajoutai-je en sautant de mon perchoir. Je courrais à la vitesse vampire et m'engouffrai dans la forêt.

Je m'arrêtais quelques instants dans mon endroit favori. C'était une clairière magnifique qui avait le don de m'apaiser. Je venais toujours ici quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir ou quand je voulais éviter d'entendre les ébats sexuels de ma famille, fallait dire qu'ils étaient vachement bruyant quand ils s'y mettaient. Bref j'adorais cet endroit, un jour j'y amènerai Bella, quand nos relations s'amélioreront.

Décidément je ne pouvais penser à rien, sans que Bella n'en fasse partie.

Je marchais lentement profitant pleinement de cette légère brise matinale… de ce silence tranquillisant…

Puis je repris ma course et arrivai rapidement à l'endroit où j'avais garé ma Volvo… Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller regarder la salle de danse une nouvelle fois. Les images de Bella dansant me revinrent en mémoire. Elle se trémoussait avec une telle sensualité et une grâce sans pareil, qui rendrait fou plus d'un. Moi le premier.

Elle avait un tel magnétisme que rester loin d'elle m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais me passer de sa présence. Normal elle était devenue ma raison de vivre. Sans oxygène les humains mourraient, C'était pareil pour moi sans Bella je mourrais. Bien que je le sois déjà. Sans elle ma vie n'avait plus raison d'être.

Puis mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai avec agacement.

- Eddy t'es où ? demanda une voix aigue, Alice évidemment. Décidément Elle avait toujours le chic de faire intrusion au mauvais moment.

- Bah je récupère ma voiture. Répondis-je agacé.

- Ca fait une heure que tu y es ! bouge-toi ! les cours vont bientôt commencer. S'énerva-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrive t'énerve pas ! soupirais-je en raccrochant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela faisait une heure que j'étais ici. Décidément quand je pensais à Bella, le temps qui me paraissait quelques semaines plus-tôt d'une lenteur exagérée, filait maintenant à vitesse grand « V ».

Bon il fallait que je me dépêche sinon ma chère sœur piquerait encore une crise. Je montai rapidement dans ma Volvo et mis un certain temps avant de démarrer, pour savourer ces retrouvailles. C'était la première fois que j'étais restée si éloignée de mon « bébé ». Si Alice était là, elle m'aurait forcement dit « Ah là là, les mecs et leurs bagnoles ! », je souris à cette pensée et démarrai. J'arrivai rapidement au lycée grâce à ma conduite et me garai près de la Ferrari rouge de Rosalie.

Je descendis de ma voiture et m'avançai vers eux. Ils avaient tous un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, enfin sauf Rosalie qui avait l'air de faire la tête. Sans doute à cause de la conversation d'hier. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on s'entêtait à défendre cette humaine et qu'à cause de Bella notre famille se déchirait. Elle me faisait bien rire avec ses idées, pourtant tout était de sa faute, enfin à cause de son égocentrisme naturel.

- Alors, on voyeurisme même si la personne n'est pas là ? rigola Emmet.

- Que veux-tu dire que je te dise ? souris-je. Je devais absolument jouer la carte de l'indifférence, car cela fonctionnait toujours avec lui.

- Pff râla-t-il. Puis je m'en allai quand la sonnerie retentit. J'avais bien cloué le bec à mon frère, je devais l'avouer, j'en éprouvai une certaine fierté.

La matinée était atrocement lente car je n'avais même pas eu le loisir de l'apercevoir. Seulement une matinée sans la voir et j'en déprimais. Je me demande ce que ce serait si je ne la voyais pas pendant plusieurs jours, j'en deviendrais surement fou.

A midi je rejoins mes frères devant la cantine… ma bonne humeur me revint car j'étais sur de la voir, enfin !

Je m'introduis dans la tête d'Alice, par inadvertance mais ses pensées m'étaient complètement prohibées. Elle les bloquait toujours intentionnellement quand elle désirait me cacher quelque chose, j'en étais certain. Evidemment si je lui posais la question elle ne répondrait jamais, mais j'avais l'étrange impression que tout ceci était lié à ma chère et tendre Bella. Je verrais bien ce qu'il en était.

Nous entrâmes dans le lieu et mon regard chercha immédiatement ma dulcinée, que je trouvai en une fraction de seconde.

Nous nous installâmes et Bella vint nous rejoindre… c'était donc cela la surprise ?... la meilleure surprise au monde et un sourire heureux se matérialisa brièvement sur mes lèvres, un sourire qui n'échappa évidemment pas à mes frères et sœurs.

Elle avançait de sa démarche sensuelle et provocante qui me faisait totalement fondre. J'avais envie d'elle, là… à cet instant précis. J'espérais sincèrement que mes yeux n'avaient pas viré au noir, sinon j'en entendrais parler par Emmet… ce je ne voulais en aucun cas !

- Salut lança-t-elle de sa voix caressante et hypnotisante. Elle nous regarda un par un mais je crus voir que le regard Rosalie l'agaça, et moi, ses pensées. Elle la méprisait cordialement, car d'après elle, c'était à cause de Bella que notre famille partait en lambeaux, ce qui était complètement faux ! C'était son égocentrisme et son nombrilisme, si elle changeait tout irait mieux. Evidemment lui faire comprendre cela relèverait du mérite, à croire sa couleur de cheveux la rendait vraiment idiote.

- Coucou la salua Alice. « Alors » ajouta-t-elle, impatiente. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse de Bella, elle avait eu un flash d'elles à port Angeles.

- Les filles sont d'accord… Je m'excuse qu'elle ne soit pas venu te l'annoncer elles-mêmes. On va dire qu'elles sont intimidées par toi, enfin par vous. peut-être ont-elles peur que vous ne les mangiez ou mordiez, un truc dans le genre ! s'excusa-t-elle. Devant ces remarques, nous réprimâmes difficilement nos rires, sauf Emmet évidemment qui s'esclaffa. Si Bella savait combien elle avait raison, elle ne nous approcherait même pas, ce que je ne voulais pour rien au monde.

- Ce n'est pas… s'interrompit-elle car son téléphone avait sonné. La sonnerie était bruyante et assez déplaisante je dois dire. Elle regarda la personne qui appelait et raccrocha immédiatement. On pouvait clairement distinguer de l'agacement dans son geste. Mais pourquoi ? qui était-ce ?... Khriss ? non impossible… ca me frustrait de ne pas savoir, car bien sur ses pensée m'étaient complètement interdites !

- Bon je voulais aussi savoir si ça t'ennui que l'on prenne ma voiture » demanda-t-elle en tentant de retrouver son calme. Ma sœur fit non de la tête. on partira tôt demain, ça ne dérange pas ? peut-être désires-tu faire la grâce matinée ? ajouta-t-elle inquiète. Là Emmet ne tint plus, il éclata de rire. C'est vrai que c'était drôle, je me retenais difficilement d'éclater de rire… même mon petit Jaspérounet avait le sourire aux lèvres chose étonnante quand il était près d'un humain, surtout de Bella dont la fragrance était une torture, enfin j'y étais assez immunisée maintenant. Elle devait nous prendre, surtout Emmet pour des échappés d'asile.

- Non ça ira, je me passerai de ce plaisir pour une journée de shopping. Répondit Alice, aux anges. C'était une grande histoire d'amour entre elle et le shopping. Elle en était littéralement dingue. Ce qui était parfois très effrayant.

- D'accord bon tout est ré… elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par son portable et elle raccrocha une nouvelle fois, sans même accorder un regard à la personne qui l'appelait. Elle avait toujours cet air agacé. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir qui était cette personne qui l'irritait autant. C'était frustrant que ses pensées me soit interdites pourtant j'avais pu entendre des bribes la dernière fois. Donc c'était bien l'effet Khriss ?... j'espérais sincèrement que non !

- Tu ne décroches pas ? s'inquiéta ma sœur

- Ne t'inquiètes pas la personne rappellera répondit-elle avec un sourire « elle pourrait me harceler toute la journée soupira-t-elle irritée. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? C'était donc une personne à qui elle ne désirait pas parler… Non sans blague !... Mais qui était-ce je voulais désespérément le savoir.

- Mmh… chuchota ma sœur. La réaction de Bella la rendait perplexe, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais ma sœur avait peur…

- Bon comme tout est réglé je m'en vais décréta-t-elle en se retournant.

- Attend… la héla ma sœur.

- Oui qu'y-a-t-il répondit Bella en se retournant

- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de nous ? demanda Alice inquiète

- Pas vraiment, non ! je ne me fis jamais aux rumeurs et ni aux apparences. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me vider de mon sang, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, qui s'effaça quand elle vit Emmet se tordre de rire. Elle devait penser que c'était un détraqué mental… ce qui n'était pas forcement faux ! je souris intérieurement à cette pensée.

- Oui, t'as raison affirma ma sœur d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait peur que si Bella découvre notre secret, qu'elle ne veuille plus nous parler. Je devais avouer que cela m'inquiétait également… valait mieux qu'elle ne le découvre jamais… Puis son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, décidément la personne désirait vraiment lui parler.

- Quoi !? répondit-elle agressive. Cela me surprit un peu, normal c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi. « Alice je dois y aller » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle en voulait vraiment à la personne qui l'appelait… va savoir pour qu'elle raison… D'ailleurs qui était cette personne ?... Puis elle sortit du réfectoire… Tout ceci me désorientait…

Puis nous sortîmes à notre tour… et j'entendis Bella dire d'une mordante :

- Bon comme c'est tout je raccroche, bye » puis elle raccrocha avec violence. Rosalie ne cessait de la regarder méchamment… un regard qu'elle détestait je crois.

- Rosalie qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? tu veux ma photo ? je savais que j'étais jolie mais pas à ce point ! Tes yeux ne peuvent regarder autre chose que moi ou quoi !? » Ironisa Bella. Ma sœur n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de lui sauter dessus, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas faire, c'est ce qui la frustrait encore plus je pense. « me regarde pas comme cela j'ai peur… D'accord je te signe cet autographe tout de suite » ricana-t-elle. Rosalie fusillait Bella du regard… quel regard assassin… mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'impressionner Bella « Rosalie, ma chère Rosalie tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! fit-elle mordante en s'approchant de Rose. Bella dit cela avec des accents meurtrier, Elle devait sacrément en colère, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule car Rosalie l'était aussi. Si ces deux là étaient dans un endroit éloigné ca serait fini en un combat où ma tendre aurait perdu la vie, car quand Rosalie était blessée dans son amour propre, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Décidément quand on est narcissique et nombriliste… ca craint !

Puis je vis le petit Newton venir, il avait l'air inquiet pour Bella. Il l'a prit par la taille, j'en éprouvai un pincement de jalousie. Ce que je voulais à cet instant c'était le démembrer pour qu'il ne touche pas MA Bella mais me ravisai et me calmai quand je vis que ses pensées étaient saines pour un adolescent en chaleur. Bah oui Bella était plutôt séduisante, beaucoup même. Et je pouvais souvent lire les pensées des jeunes hommes qui l'apercevaient les mots « Bonne et bandante » revenaient souvent, ce qui m'exaspérait même si cela n'était pas faux ! Mais bon ! C'était dégradant la façon dont ils le pensaient puisque pour eux Bella n'était qu'un objet alléchant, qui était là pour réveiller leurs pulsions malsaines et leurs hormones en chaleurs.

- Ravie d'avoir pu bavarder avec toi douce et tendre Rosalie la nargua Bella avec un sourire hypocrite en se faisant tiré dans la cafétéria par notre cher Mike, qui remontait beaucoup dans mon estime.

- Eh bien ! sourit Emmet ce qui déplut à Rosalie

- Pourquoi tu souris hein ? elle m'humilie et toi ça te fait rire ! gronda-t-elle énervée.

- Je ne ris pas, je suis juste admiratif !

- Ah bon !? et on peut savoir ce que tu admires ?

- Rose chérie, avoue qu'il y'a de quoi. Elle n'a pas eu peur de ton regard, elle t'a défiée et t'a dit ce qu'elle pensait * d'une manière assez plaisante* s'expliqua Emmet.

- J'avoue que sur ce point il n'a pas tort. Sourit Alice

- C'est bien vrai renchérit Jasper

- Et alors !? vous voulez que je lui décerne une médaille peut-être !? ironisa-t-elle en s'éloignant de nous suivit de d'Emmet.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai cours, donc bye déclarai-je à Alice et Jasper en me dirigeant vers le bâtiment de science quand la cloche retentit. J'avais cours avec elle, que demandez de plus ?

Je fus l'un des premiers à entrer dans la salle de cours. J'allai directement m'assoir à ma place habituelle, sortis mes affaires et l'attendis… j'aurais pu faire cela pendant des années, étant immortel.

Puis elle fit son entrée, plus craquante et séduisante que jamais. Même en colère elle était toujours autant sublime.

Elle s'assit près de moi sans même m'accorder un regard, ce qui m'attrista un peu je dois dire. Elle sortit ses affaires avec violence, décidément quel tempérament et j'adorai ça ! Quand le prof commença son cours que j'avais déjà vu plus de trente fois, elle gribouillait des dessins assez réussis sur son cahier.

Elle était encore intensément en colère puisque son crayon se brisa entre ses doigts fins dont j'imaginais chaque caresse…

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce pauvre crayon chuchotai-je moqueur pou essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu ne l'es pas, estimes toi heureux répliqua-t-elle d'un ton à gelé les icebergs, ce qui m'attrista profondément.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ? demandai-je triste. Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? si oui quoi ?...

- A cause de ta sœur répondit-elle toujours aussi mordante.

- Es-tu certaine que ce soit elle la source de ton courroux ? » Je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit à cause de ma sœur, certes elle a une part de responsabilité mais je pencherais plus sur la personne qui l'a harcelait tout à l'heure.

Elle avait l'air de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire et ses traits s'adoucirent aussitôt… qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie ! ca en devenait même un blasphème !

- Désolée… tu n'y étais pour rien s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse dont le timbre était profondément ancré dans ma tête. Elle avait l'air d'intensément se creuser la cervelle puisqu'elle se mit à secouer la tête dans tous les sens, ce qui j'avoue était assez amusant à voir. J'en riais intérieurement. Puis un tintement se fit entendre, je regardai et vit une petite bague que je m'empressai de ramasser et la remis à son propriétaire. C'était une bague simple en argent avec une petite pierre précieuse verte au dessus.

Quand je la lui remis, nos doigts se frôlèrent malencontreusement.

- WOW ! Qu'est-ce t'es froid et électrique ! s'exclama-t-elle, je retirai immédiatement ma main en un mouvement instinctif… J'avoue j'étais un peu effarouché. Si elle découvrait qui j'étais c'en était fini de cette relation qui n'avait pas encore commencé.

- Désolé… dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Pourquoi tu t'excuses… ? » demanda-t-elle perdue. Je ne répondis et me concentrai sur le cours, en fait pas vraiment. Je demandais ce qui se passerait si elle découvre le secret de ma famille et moi… je ressentais maintenant la même angoisse qu'Alice. Il ne fallait absolument pas que cela arrive ! je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne le découvre pas !

A la fin des cours je traçai ma route me dirigeant directement vers ma Volvo, sans un au revoir à Bella.

Il fallait que je discute avec Alice, j'avais atrocement besoin d'elle, même si on était dans la même situation. J'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne pouvais faire autrement !

Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour me réconforter, elle était comme une deuxième mère, assez marrant non ? Esmée était très gentille mais pour une raison inconnue je préférais parler de tout cela avec Alice… bizarre.

Quand je la vis, elle comprit immédiatement avait-elle eu une vision ?... Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, elle m'accompagna dans ma chambre où nous discutâmes pendant un certain temps.

On se réconfortait mutuellement, essayant de se persuader que tout se passerait pour le mieux…

A la fin de la conversation je me sentais de nouveau mieux. Alice était géniale, je l'adorais vraiment beaucoup. Elle était toujours là pour moi.

Vers les environs de deux heures du matin, j'allais dans « ma » clairière recouvert par l'épais manteau de la nuit.

Je m'assis sur la branche d'un arbre et regardais le ciel d'une ténébreuse noirceur, pas d'étoile ce soir. Fallait dire qu'on en voyait difficilement à Forks.

Je pensais inlassablement à Bella sans plus faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, car tout ce qui comptait c'était elle.

Elle, pour qui mes pensées se dirigeaient… Je ne pouvais dire celle pour qui mon cœur battait puisqu'il ne battait plus mais j'aurais pu le dire.

Mon portable me sortit de mes pensées…

« - Alice » pensai-je. Gagné c'était bien elle, franchement pour faire irruption au mauvais moment, elle était vachement doué.

- Allô répondis-je

- Eddy, tu peux aller réveiller Bella ? Elle dort encore. Exigea-t-elle, eh oui ! je n'avais pas le choix.

- D'accord j'y vais soupirai-je

- En douceur et discrètement m'avertit-elle

- Compris madame et je raccrochai. Je me dirigeai vers la maison de Bella, plus précisément vers sa fenêtre. Ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie endormie, un vrai ange. Un ange très sexy en plus. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple boxer et un débardeur qui dessinait parfaitement sa généreuse poitrine. Décidément plus sexy qu'elle tu meurs, même cette Tanya ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Tiens d'ailleurs qu'étais-je venu faire ici ?... la réveiller… Exactement. Comment diable allais-je m'y prendre ?

Aller la voir… non, très mauvaise idée.

Aller à sa fenêtre cela ferait voyeur, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux mais elle n'était pas obligée de savoir.

Une pierre contre sa vitre… parfait… je lançai une pierre fine avec peu de puissance, il ne fallait pas que sa fenêtre soit brisée. J'attendis quelques minutes pour voir si cela avait eu l'effet escompté. A ma grande surprise, elle s'était réveillée puisque j'apercevais une silhouette. Elle avait le sommeil extrêmement léger.

La voyant réveillée, je rentrais chez moi pour me changer, j'avais exactement la même tenue qu'hier assez suspect. En plus si quelqu'un me voyait ca serait bizarre.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, Bella arriva 10 minutes après moi. Elle s'était vachement dépêchée, bon j'avais aussi trainé. Donc c'était assez normal.

J'escaladais le mur menant à ma chambre, entra par la fenêtre et alla prendre une douche, rapide. En sortant de ma salle de bain j'entendis Emmet rire, fallait dire que son rire n'était pas du tout discret, on pouvait sans doute l'entendre à Los-Angeles… Bon j'exagère, enfin… bref.

Je m'habillai prestement pour pouvoir apercevoir celle qui me faisait autant vibré avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Quand je sortis de ma chambre je l'entendis dire « C'est vrai, désolée. Vu mon sens de l'orientation, je me suis perdue » d'une voix penaude, sans doute embarrassée.

- Ah d'accord ! dit ma sœur. Quand je vis l'objet de mon obsession je ne pouvais défaire mon regard d'elle. Elle était si… séduisante, encore le mot était faible. Mon désir pour elle ne cessait d'accroitre. J'espérais que mon regard n'avait pas viré au noir, ca serait embarrassant… surtout devant mes parents.

Je la détaillais tellement que je n'écoutais même pas leur conversation. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy. D'un coup je me sentis jaloux puisqu'à Port Angeles plusieurs mecs la verront ainsi et ils auront les mêmes pensées que moi… peut-être pire que moi… Ce que je ne pouvais tolérer.

- Elle est charmante. Admira Carlisle

- Très mignonne aussi sourit Esmée. Je souris puis remontai dans ma chambre où j'enfilai une chemise légère et un jean simple.

Et c'était partit pour une journée « d'information »…

* * *

Alors verdict?

Quelles sont vos impréssions?

J'espère avoir des review (j'en ai pas beaucoup)

Bon merci de lire =D

Des hypothèses pour la suite?


	7. Frustration, Possésion et incident

PDV BELLA

* * *

Nous montâmes dans ma voiture et je démarrai en flèche, pour essayer de rattraper mon retard, Jess risquait fort bien de m'étriper.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez elle. Elle nous attendait devant sa maison, assise sur un petit muret. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

Quand elle nous vit, son regard s'éclaira puis s'assombrit, elle voulait à tout pris garder sa colère, même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Elle me demanda pourquoi j'étais en retard, je luis expliquai pour la panne d'oreiller et mon sens de l'orientation, ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes chez Angie.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt inquiète comme si elle craignait qu'on l'ait oublié, ce qui n'arrivera jamais évidemment ! Je luis fis un sourire d'excuse et elle monta derrière au côté de Jessica.

- Ca vous dit un peu de musique ? lançai-je quand on était déjà sur l'autoroute menant à port Angeles, elles acquiescèrent.

Je mis « Pump it des Black Eyed Peas » qui les séduit instantanément. Nous nous mimes à chanter à tue-tête, enfin surtout Alice, Jess et moi. De nature silencieuse, Angie se contentait de nous accompagner. On était vraiment comme des folles dans l'habitacle. On chantait, rigolait et la vitesse grimpait.

Après une heure de route… de folie… de rire nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles, une magnifique et grande ville, mais moins grande que Phoenix, faut l'avouer. Nous nous garâmes et commençâmes du lèche vitrine.

On s'arrêta dans plusieurs grands magasins de marques, essayâmes plusieurs vêtements. Nous fîmes cela durant toute la martinée, ensuite mon ventre criait famine, je proposai alors aux filles d'aller déjeuner. Jess et Angie acceptèrent avec joie et Alice avec réticence, bizarre. Nous allâmes dans un restaurant japonais, on commanda un énorme plateau de sushi, je me demandai si on allait le terminer. On attaqua.

C'était assez comique de regarder Jess et Angie se débattre avec les baguettes, mais elles appréciaient tout de même le repas. Alice ne mangeait pas, cela m'inquiétait ! Je lui demandai la raison, elle me dit qu'elle faisait un régime, je n'étais pas convaincue par sa réponse mais je laissai couler.

Après le repas, nous continuâmes notre journée shopping, seulement dans les boutiques les plus chics. On avait l'air de se connaitre depuis des années, comme quoi le shopping ça rapproche.

On clôtura cette magnifique journée par le spectacle des feux d'artifices qu'offrait la ville pour les touristes. C'était tout simplement sublime, un bon générique de fin.

Au retour on se racontait nos petits secrets, elles voulurent savoir la chose la plus stupide qu'on ait jamais fait.

- Bella, toi c'est quoi ? demanda Jess

- En fait j'avais fait un pari avec des amis et je l'ai perdu. Le gage était de faire un strip-tease sur la plage, devant toute la foule, ou me faire un tatouage.

- Tas choisis quoi ? voulut savoir Angie avec une avide curiosité

- Bah le tatouage, mais crois moi je l'ai regrettée quand on me la fait !

- On te l'a fait où ? demanda Alice

- Dans le bas du dos.

- Avec un maillot en été ca doit être sexy ! s'exclama Jess

- C'est le cas de le dire renchéris-je avec riant

- Quelques minutes plus tard, Angie et Jess s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs visages étaient si paisibles.

- Alice, je ne pense pas que tu sois au régime, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé ? demandai-je inquiète. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais jamais vu un membre de sa famille manger… étrange…

- Tu as raison… Tu le sauras bientôt répliqua-t-elle avec intonations sinistres. Je ne relevai pas.

- Quand on arriva j'allai déposer les filles en les souhaitant de passer une excellente nuit. Sur la nationale A45, je roulai, comme à mon habitude, à 175km/heure. Le ciel était d'une profonde noirceur décorée de petites étoiles scintillantes. J'aimais le ciel. Je pouvais le regarder inlassablement.

La musique toujours à fond, je filais telle une fusée, puis un bruit assourdissant me ramena sur terre. J'avais foncé sur quelque chose. Je freinai brusquement et descendis de la voiture le cœur battant.

Je vis une ombre bouger… une silhouette d'homme en tout cas. L'ombre fut éclairé par les rayons lunaires et je découvris avec stupéfaction que c'était Edward… !? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je m'approchai de lui, il grogna puis s'éloigna. Il paraissait si dangereux, barbare, sauvage, agressif et si loin de moi…

L'Edward que j'avais connu jusqu'ici n'était plus là.

il avait l'air incontrôlable…

Ses yeux luisaient de danger et de malveillance…

Je tiquai des paupières et il avait disparu…

J'inspectai ma voiture. Tout l'avant était déformé, on aurait pu croire que j'avais foncé contre un mur. Comment vais-je expliquer cela à mon père ? Plus important va-t-elle tenir jusqu'à la maison. En plus ce pauvre idiot m'avais laissé ici. il allait me le payer et très cher !

Je remontai dans l'engin et priait pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à chez moi. Je cherchais aussi une explication plausible pour l'accident, je ne pouvais dire « papa tu sais, j'ai cogné Edward Cullen et ma voiture s'est retrouvé dans cet état ! » Il me prendrait surement pour une folle, mais quoi !? Je n'avais rien… j'improviserai… le mensonge n'étais pas spécialité…

J'arrivai à la maison et trouvai mon père affalé devant un match.

- Bella ?

- C'est bien moi. Bonsoir

- Bonsoir comment c'était ?

- Oh très bien ! j'ai eu un petit problème avec la voiture, elle est comme tu dirais meurtrie…

- Comment ça ?

- Cela s'est passé à Port Angeles, on sortait du parking et un conducteur ne regardait pas derrière lui et il nous a foncés dedans !

- Quoi !? tu n'as rien au moins !? s'affola-t-il en venant prestement à côté de moi

- Ca va, mais comme je te disais ma voiture… pleurnichai-je j'étais sincère, cela me rendait vraiment triste pour ma voiture je n'aurais plus autant de taux d'adrénaline, puisque je ne pourrai faire du « rallye » sur les routes.

- Si tu n'as rien c'est l'essentiel…murmura-t-il

- Et pour la voiture ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, On te la réparera me rassura-t-il

Merci Papa le remerciai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

« Maintenant mon cher Edward tu vas déguster » pensai-je avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

PDV EDWARD

* * *

Je n'appréciai pas vraiment qu'Alice aille à Port Angeles avec Bella et ses amies, mais cela avait l'air de tellement lui faire plaisir. Je n'étais point ravi car j'avais l'impression qu'elle me prenait Ma Bella, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'elle ne m'a jamais appartenue. C'était puéril, je sais. D'autant plus qu'Alice essayait de nous rapprocher. Je me sentais minable d'être aussi… jaloux ? Un sentiment si fort qui m'était pourtant si inconnu.

Je sautai de ma fenêtre et les suivis, discrètement évidemment. Elle passa prendre Jessica qui avait le visage renfrognée, et Angéla qui était inquiète. Puis les filles se dirigèrent vers Port-Angeles en mettant un musique assez rythmée et tonique dans l'habitacle.

Elles rigolaient, chantaient… Bref elles avaient l'air de s'amuser, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment venant de Bella. C'était la joie et la bonne humeur personnifiée. Elle était, simple c'était ce qui me plaisait le plus en elle en plus des autres trucs comme son sourire, sa voix, son parfum, sa physionomie… Tout me plaisait en elle, même son mauvais caractère, il fallait avouer qu'elle en avait ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà à Port Angeles. Décidément quand je pensais à Elle, le temps filait à vitesse grand V.

Elles se garèrent dans un immense parking à côté d'un Audi A4 blanche à bande noires. Cette voiture était magnifique. Elles descendirent toutes, mais la sortie de Bella était des plus fascinantes. Elle avait toujours cette grâce qui lui était unique.

Mais les pensées et les regards des propriétaires de l'Audi sur Bella me dérangèrent au plus haut point, celle-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Putain ce qu'elle peut être bonne dans sa tenue écossaise, un vraie étudiante, je la sauterai bien » pensa l'un d'entre eux. Je n'avais qu'une envie le démembrer ! Comment osait-il parler de ma Bella de cette façon ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et l'autre qui ne se rendait compte de rien, c'en était encore plus frustrant !

Je chassai -à contre cœur- ces idées de ma tête et continuai à suivre ma douce et tendre.

Les filles entrèrent dans un magasin de luxe et essayèrent plusieurs tenues, dont certaines que j'ai pu voir sur Bella lui allaient parfaitement bien. Puis elles sortirent de ce magasin après une demi-heure environ avec de nombreux paquets sous les bras, ça c'était signée Alice Cullen. Elles entrèrent dans sept autres magasins qu'elles dévalisèrent également, des vraies dingues de shopping. Ma sœur avait trouvé des compagnons à son image.

Soudain ma sœur se figea quelques instants et tourna ma tête en ma direction… Merde ! Elle m'avait repérée.

« _Alors mon petit Eddy, on ne peut se passer de sa Bella ?_ » Pensa Alice en se jetant littéralement sur une robe dos-nu de couleur bleu nuit qu'elle demanda à Bella de porter, celle-ci accepta avec joie et se dirigea vers le salon d'essayage. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus-tard… wow… Elle était sublime… encore le mot était faible. Cette robe dessinait parfaitement ses courbes et les mettaient en valeur.

« _Alors Eddy on perd ses mots ? En plus elle porte bien ta couleur préférée non ?_ » Alice. Oh qu'elle était magnifique… mais ma contemplation ne fut de très courte durée car d'autres hommes que moi la voyaient et leurs pensées étaient très dégradantes pour elle.

J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne connaissaient aucun autre mot que « bonne » « Bandante » ou encore « chaude ». Ils allaient bien à l'école pour enrichir leurs vocabulaires non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas dire : magnifique, sublime, rayonnante… que sais-je encore ! Tout ceci me tapait sérieusement sur le système… il fallait que je me calme, car je ne m'étais nourris depuis longtemps donc je risquai fort de me jeter sur eux et de leur vider de ce liquide écarlate qui se promène allègrement dans leurs veines.

Après m'être calmé, je remarquai les filles se diriger vers un autre magasin, qu'elles dévalisèrent, bien évidement puis se dirigèrent vers un restaurant… Japonais.

Je remarquai que ma sœur n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec tout ça, ce qui était tout à fait normal, vu notre nature. Elle craignait que Bella trouve étrange qu'elle ne se nourrisse pas, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué pendant nos « repas » à la cantine du lycée.

Elles entrèrent dans le lieu et s'assirent en tailleur sur le sol. Pendant qu'elles discutaient de leurs achats, leur commande arriva. Un énorme bateau… ? Avec des trucs ronds, enroulés d'une fribe noire et au-dessus on pouvait voir du riz et du poisson cru… je crois. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de la nourriture pour humain… fallait dire que ca faisait maintenant 100ans que j'en avais pas mangé. N'empêche que question sang d'animal je suis imbattable.

Elles se mirent à manger, sauf ma sœur évidement, qui d'ailleurs donna une fausse excuse pour qu'on ne lui pose aucune question la mettant mal à l'aise.

Jessica et Angela se battait avec les baguettes pour pouvoir réussir à mettre ce truc rond dans leur bouche, ce qui était assez marrant à voir, alors que Bella était habile. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'elle en mangeait.

Après le repas, elles recommencèrent à dévaliser les magasins les uns après les autres. Je me demandai bien si toutes leurs courses rentreraient dans la voiture de Bella.

Dans le magasin Prada… ma sœur se figea, signe d'une vision. Heureusement qu'elle était cachée derrière des vêtements. Quand elle sortit de sa transe, je voulus pénétrer ses pensées pour savoir de quoi parlait sa vision, à ma grande surprise se pensées m'étaient prohibées… intentionnellement. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire ? Que me cachait-elle ? Était-ce en rapport avec Bella ? Moi ? J'aurais beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions. Pour les obtenir il faudrait que j'interroge ma sœur, mais évidement je ne pouvais pas apparaitre comme cela et l'interroger devant Bella et ses amies… J'aurai l'air d'un voyeur que je suis, mais je ne voulais qu'elle le sache. Bah ouais ! Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ne peut pas la nuire… je crois

L'idée que ma sœur me cachait quelque chose m'énervait et me hantait. Les pensées des hommes dans les rues à propos de ma Bella me mettaient encore plus en colère. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit aussi tentante ? Je n'acceptais pas que les autres la regardent avec des yeux pleins de désirs… elle était à moi… techniquement non ! Mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Vers les environs de 20h, les filles allèrent regarder les feux d'artifices en compagnies des touristes faisant escales dans la ville. Des touristes un peu trop pervers et entreprenants à mon gout.

Il y'en avait un… un anglais, je crois. Il ne pensait qu'à attacher Bella et la forcer à coucher avec lui, en gros la violer. Et l'autre qui imaginait Bella comme son esclave sexuel… C'était quoi ces malades ! Ils avaient quitté leurs pays pour venir chercher des jouets sexuels ici ?! Ils étaient bons à enfermer !

Le pire était celui qui s'apprêtait à caresser les fesses de ma douce avec ce regard pervers. Je l'attrapai de justesse et me dirigeai vers une ruelle sombre où je le plaquai contre le mur en lui tordant le poignet. Malheureusement (ou heureusement) ma sœur arriva à temps pour m'empêcher de lui briser la petite main fragile de ce pervers !

Elle stoppa ma main et la retira de celle de ce putain d'obsédé qui en profita pour s'enfuir.

- Edward mais ca va pas ! me réprimanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, trop énervé qu'elle m'est empêchée de le briser. « Edward tu devrais allez chasser, tu as les yeux profondément noirs et moi je vais retourner les filles avant qu'elle ne remarque ma disparition. Me conseilla-t-elle

- Que me caches-tu ? lui demandai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me dirait rien.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt répondit-elle avec des accents inquiétants et se dirigea vers ses amies.

Elle m'énervait à me faire attendre cette façon. En plus il fallait absolument que je chasse mais j'allais attendre que Bella remonte dans sa voiture sans un autre incident.

Je suivis les filles jusqu'au parking… l'Audi était toujours là, mais heureusement pour eux, les propriétaires n'étaient pas là.

« Edward va chasser sinon tu risques de sauter sur quelqu'un » pensa Alice. Elle avait raison ! Si je n'y allais pas maintenant je risquerais de commettre l'irréparable… en mordant Bella dont le sang ne cessait de m'appeler désespérément. C'était un combat contre moi-même pour résister à ce cocktail interdit.

Quand elles furent dans la voiture et démarrèrent je m'en allai en courant à vitesse vampire.

Les humains que je croisais me tentaient… ils voulaient me pousser à commettre l'irréparable… à les vider sauvagement de leur sang… TSS… les pauvres et faibles créatures… Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse avoir ! Carlisle avait tellement travaillé dur, je ne pouvais pas tout fourtre en l'air… Il fallait que je tienne… J'accélérai la cadence et me retrouvai bientôt sur la nationale A45 de Forks.

Je m'engouffrai dans la forêt et je sentis trois pumas… les pauvres bêtes, la dernière chose qu'ils verront ce sera moi prenant leurs vies de manière atroce.

Je me jetai sur eux et les vidai… C'était trop bon ! Mais ma soif n'était toujours pas étanchée. Je me jetai également sur cinq cerfs.

Je pris le chemin menant à chez moi en passant par la nationale, ma soif était toujours là, la brulure était vive… Puis quelque chose me rentra dedans. Ce quelque chose me déboussola quelques minutes… C'était une voiture… la Renault Laguna de Bella !? Il ne fallait pas que l'on se rencontre. je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal et en plus son sang m'attirait…

Elle sortit de l'habitacle et tenta de s'approcher de moi. Je grognai et m'éloignai. Etait-elle suicidaire ? Tenait-elle vraiment à me torturer de la sorte ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout cela ? Puis je m'enfuis et courus jusqu'à chez moi.

Je montai dans ma chambre où je pris une douche rapide et me changeai. Je sentais un malaise dans la demeure comme s'ils étaient au courant de ce qui venait de se passer… Ah ! C'était donc ça la vision d'Alice. Elle aurait pu me prévenir et on aurait évité tout incident… connaissant son don, cette scène serait arrivé quoique je fasse.

Je ne voulais pas descendre car je savais à peu près ce qui m'attendait. Rosalie qui allait me faire la morale… mais les autres je n'arrivais pas à prévoir leur comportements. Même si je restai dans ma chambre, j'étais certain qu'ils allaient débarqués, mieux vaut aller les rejoindre.

Je descendis les marches avec une lenteur exagérée et allai m'assoir sur fauteuil en retrait.

- Mais alors là ! Edward je te félicite ! à cause de toi notre secret est en danger ! j'espère que tu es satisfait !? cria Rosalie énervée.

Je ne relevai pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. « Pour elle, cette humaine, mais merde Edward ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Bravo ! Je ne t'avais pas prévenue !? Cracha-t-elle amère. Qu'attendre de plus de Rosalie ? C'est vrai que tout ceci était ma faute, de mon attirance et ma fascination pour Bella.

- Rosalie ca suffit ! il est déjà assez mal comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes ! la réprimanda Alice.

- Je te signale que personne ne l'a envoyé, j'avais bien essayé de l'en dissuadé mais vous m'avez fait passer pour la méchante et où en sommes-nous maintenant ? lâcha celle-ci acide.

- Rosalie !

- Mais Carlisle… bafouilla-t-elle

- Rosalie ca suffit ! ordonna ma mère.

- Edward… je suis désolé pour tout ceci. Mais que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Carlisle le visage fermé. Il était inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… soufflai-je d'une voix à peine audible

- En tout cas faut que tu trouves vite car elle vient demain ! informa Alice. Génial ! que vais-je faire ? Il fallait que je trouve rapidement une solution.

- Je pense que le mieux ce serait de lui dire la vérité si elle le demande ! me conseilla Carlisle

- Non mais vous débloquez tous ! Tout lui dire, c'est inconcevable ! s'énerva Rosalie

- Alors donne-nous une solution comme tu si forte ! persiffla Alice

- Ce n'est pas à moi de trouver une solution, je vous signale que c'est lui qui a provoqué tout ça non ? s'indigna Rosalie

- Ecoute Rosalie ! ce qui est fait est fait ! on y peut rien maintenant faut vivre avec ! et essayer de trouver une solution ! expliqua Carlisle

- Il a raison renchérit Esmée

- Bon on opte pour quoi ? demanda Jasper

- La vérité serait le mieux ! murmura Carlisle

- Je pense aussi dit Alice

- Moi aussi. affirma Esmée

- Oui, c'est le mieux en effet ! souffla Jasper

- C'est bien vrai sourit Emmet.

Evidemment Rose n'étais pas du même avis que nous ! Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, furibonde en claquant les portes faisant légèrement trembler la maison.

- Je suis désolé m'excusai-je tout ceci était ma faute. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me sois entiché d'elle ?

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! me réconforta mon père mettant une main sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris faiblement puis montai dans ma chambre.

Comment allai-je faire demain ?

Quelle attitude adoptée ?

Après avoir connu la vérité comment se comportera-t-elle avec nous ?

Nous évitera-t-elle ? S'enfuira-t-elle ? le cria-t-elle sur tous les toits ? Aura-t-elle peur ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à mes questions car Bella était une vraie énigme pour moi. Ses réactions m'étaient toujours étonnantes. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle.

Allez, C'est demain que tout va se décider…

* * *

Salut salut

Bon voici le nouveau chapitre ^^

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Que voyez-vous pour la suite?

Merci d'avoir lu

à Bientot


	8. Confessions et Découvertes

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Le lendemain, je me passai de grâce matinée, pressée de régler mes comptes avec mon destructeur. Je mis un short assez court bleu et un débardeur moulant noir. Je coiffai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et sortis de la maison en laissant un mot à mon père. Je courus jusqu'à la demeure des Cullen que je trouvai au bout d'un quart d'heure... Je m'améliorais, ce n'était plus une demi-heure.

J'étais vraiment très en colère... et je désirais des explications au plus vite ! Je sonnai, et la porte fut ouverte aussitôt comme si on s'attendait à ma visite. C'était encore Rosalie... Elle me reluqua avant de me laisser entrer. Je ne lui dis même pas bonjour, quand j'étais énervée ma politesse partait voir ailleurs si j'y étais.  
Alice descendit avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, mais ma colère ne se dissipa pas pour autant. J'essayai de me calmer tant bien que mal pour entamer la discussion.

- Bonjour Alice, je désire parler à Edward, est-il là ?

- Bonjour Bella, oui il est bien là. Il descendra dans quelques minutes. Mets-toi à l'aise en l'attendant. » répliqua-t-elle en m'invitant à m'assoir

- Non, merci ca ira dis-je froide. Une froideur que je regrettai instantanément, elle ne m'avait rien fait. Voila ce qui m'énervais, quand j'étais en colère, tout le monde pâtissait. Et je ne ressentais pas non plus le désir de me calmer. C'était quand même ma belle Laguna ! Comment vais-je faire sans vitesse maintenant ?

Enfin Edward me fit l'honneur de ramener ses fesses... Quand je le vis, ma colère doubla d''intensité... un sourire de condamné se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est ça mon pote tu auras droit à un aller direct vers le cimetière, Evidemment je sais bien que s'il était sérieux, je n'aurais aucune chance contre lui, enfin pas sure !

- Mon cher Edward, merci de l'honneur que tu me fais en te ramenant ! dis-je mordante « pourrais-t-on discuter ? »

- Oui, suis-moi » Cette fois il n'avait pas dit tu peux parler devant mes frères je ne leur cache rien étrange... je le suivis, nous sortîmes par la porte de derrière et débouchâmes sur un magnifique jardin. Les fleurs étaient sublimes et très colorées... on aurait dit un arc-en-ciel... Attends ! je n'étais pas là pour admirer leur beauté !

- T'as l'air en colère demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- T'es loin du compte mon pote ! » mais ma colère s'évanouit soudainement... Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pensé qu'à ma Laguna, mais pas à la manière dont elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état... j'avais foncé sur Edward, il n'avait rien mais la voiture si... était-il une sorte de superman ? « comment ça se fait ? »murmurai-je

- Quoi donc ?

- Que ma voiture soit endommagée et pas toi ? » il tressaillit

- Je suis un super-héros rit-il

- Arrête, je suis sérieuse.

- Tu prendras tes jambes à ton cou dit-il simplement mais son magnifique sourire s'effaça

- J'en avais vu des trucs crois-moi

- Ça, c'est du jamais vu ! insista-t-il

- Essaies toujours on verra bien !

- Je –je suis- un... bégaya-t-il

- Un... l'encourageai-je

- Un vampire dit-il en détournant le regard » Se foutait-il de moi ? un vampire, et puis quoi encore ! moi j'étais la vierge marie non !? mais il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter... Un vampire... Bizarrement cela ne me fit pas peur... je trouvais cela plutôt intéressant. Et tout prenais son sens... Leur beauté si inhumaine....  
Il craignait ma réaction je le sentais... il craignait que je m'enfui en courant... que je ne le rejette... que je le déteste... lui et sa famille...

Je n'éprouvai aucun dégout, ni nécessité de m'enfuir, pourtant un humain normalement constitué l'aurait fait... peut-être n'étais-je pas normale après tout... Je me comportais toujours différemment des autres êtres humains...j'étais différente...

- Hum... je vois » il avait l'air surpris par ma réponse

- Hein !? tu n'as pas peur ? tu ne t'enfuies pas ?

- Euh non... je devrais ? » Il éclata de rire. Son rire si mélodieux

- Tu es différente...et vraiment étrange

- Merci du compliment » il me regarda avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Je lui demandai alors des informations sur les vampires. Il me dit qu'ils ne dormaient jamais, ce qui m'étonna. C'est surtout leur manière de se nourrir qui attira mon attention. ne mangeaient pas non plus, enfin la nourriture humaine.

- Vous buvez de sang d'animaux ? demandai-je ahuris

- Ouais

- Pourtant les vampires sont censés se nourrir de sang humain non ?

- C'est vrai, mais on est « végétarien » et nous voulons pas être des monstres...

- Pourtant on dit souvent que la divine beauté des vampires leurs permet de piéger leur proie...Je vois... t'as quel âge ?

- 117ans

- OH MY GOD !!!!! je devrais t'appeler ancêtre » Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Son rire était si hypnotisant.

- On devrait rejoindre Alice, elle a peur...

- De quoi ?

- Que votre amitié s'envole quand tu auras découvert notre secret » Je ne pouvais la détester, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps que l'on se connaissait, j'éprouvai pour elle une affection incroyable... cela m'étonnait un peu...

Quand nous entrâmes, Alice vint se blottir dans mes bras... puis s'éloigna... son visage était déformé par la surprise et la tristesse...

- Ca va ? tu n'es pas partie ? tu ne me déteste pas ? demanda-t-elle triste

- Alice, voyons... le fait que tu sois un vampire ou pas ne change rien à l'affection que j'ai pour toi car j'adore ton caractère et je t'adore. » Son visage s'éclaira et elle vint de nouveau m'étreindre...

- Pourtant t'avais l'air en colère ce matin... » Ah oui ! j'avais oublié cette histoire... il va déguster... Je m'éloignai d'Alice

- Mon cher Edward t'as vu ce que t'as fait à ma voiture ?! honnis-je il fut stupéfié. Ma colère avait repris le dessus, j'étais vraiment une fille lunatique.

- Euh... je suis désolé s'excusa-t-il sincère

- Tes excuses ne me ramèneront pas ma caisse en vie ! comment vais-je faire maintenant ?

- Tu veux que je te paye les frais de réparation ?

- Non ! je n'en veux pas et je n'en ai nul besoin. Répondis-je catégorique

- Que puis-je faire pour obtenir ton pardon ? » un sourire pleins d'intentions se matérialisa sur mes lèvres

- Que dis-tu de mon chauffeur personnel ? de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- D'accord...se résigna-t-il

- Parfait ! tu as pris la bonne décision poussin. » Un rire me parvint, Emmet. Il était vraiment spécial faut dire.  
Je me sentais bien, comme si j'étais chez moi. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils étaient si différents des humains. Ils étaient gentils et mettaient à l'aise du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Puis mon téléphone sonna. Je ne reconnus pas tout de suite la sonnerie, étant habitué la précédente. C'était Spider spins d'Oliva Lufkin fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas du tout discrète. Je décrochai enfin après une minute à me demander d'où venait cette mélodie entrainante.

- Allô...Rien

- Allô...toujours rien

- AAALLLLOOOOOOOOO!! hurlai-je au grand étonnement des Cullen

En français :

- Ne cries pas ! Merde !répondit mon interlocuteur. Je m'excusai auprès des Cullen et je m'éloignai un peu d'eux. Ca aurait été malpoli de répondre devant eux.

- Oh désolée, comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague

- Pas de soucis... j'ai juste une gueule de bois.

- Encore!?... tu ne devrais pas boire autant le réprimandai-je

- Je sais, je sais

- Bref... quelle est la raison de ton appel?

- Euh... je t'appelle parce que... il se stoppa

- Je sais, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi Rigolai-je

- Arrête de rigoler!... je dois te dire quelque chose de sérieux et pas facile! déclara-t-il fermement

- D'accord je t'écoute soufflai-je

- Khriss... t'a... trompé... chuchota-t-il Un silence s'installa... sans doute le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau

- Oh... comment sais-tu cela?

- Hier, il a sauté une fille devant mes yeux. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était saoul, mais en fait non.. je parie que ce n'est pas la première fois non?

- Tu as raison... murmurai-je

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella...

- Ne t'inquiète pas va!

- Peut-être... mais...

- Pas de mais! Au fait, tu devrais venir me voir à Forks, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir à Phoenix.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Je t'ordonne de venir sinon je te boude... exigeai-je

- Désolé je dois vomir....

- C'est dégoutant... on se rappelle !...

- Ok à plus » et je raccrochai. Alors il m'avait encore trompé... une troisième fois...c'était fini cette fois... Enfin bref... Je devais voir le bon côté des choses... y'en avait-il un ? Je sentis le regard pesant de tous les Cullen sur moi... je leur fis un sourire embarrassé...

- Désolée... m'excusai-je en me grattant la tête

- Ce n'est pas grave... mais tu parles français ? ?

- Ouais, français, japonais et j'apprends également le chinois » elle avait l'air étonné, peut-être n'était-ce pas la question. « Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais faut absolument que j'y aille » Edward proposa de me raccompagner mais je déclinai son offre. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule... j'avais horriblement mal...mais moins que les deux dernière fois... je commençais à m'y habituer... la douleur me déchirait les entrailles... me tailladait…

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre depuis plusieurs heures déjà, en fait la notion du temps m'échappait. Je cherchais un moyen d'échapper à son interrogatoire, mais je n'avais aucune disculpation pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'on était vraiment. Décidément j'étais fait comme un rat, avant cette expression me faisait toujours sourire quand je la lisais dans les livres que j'ai parcourus ou dans les esprits dans lesquels j'ai voyagé. Elle me faisait rire car je me disais que jamais je n'aurai à l'employer... comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais... Bref...

Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas été plus prudent ? À cause de moi toute la famille était en danger... Rosalie avait peut-être raison ma fascination et ma passion malsaine pour Bella m'a fait perdre le sens des réalités... plus rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'elle pouvait me remarquer... m'aimer... me sourire... Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Cela se trouve quand elle découvrira ma nature de tueur sanguinaire elle détalera comme un lapin, et tout sera fini... D'ailleurs tout n'est-il pas encore fini ? Devrais-je vraiment espérer ? Y'a-t-il un quelconque espoir qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis ? J'en doute fortement, car un humain prendrait instantanément sa queue entre ses jambes ou il prendrait cela pour une blague de mauvais gout ou encore nous prendra pour des échappés d'Asile.

Mais il fallait aussi dire que Bella était totalement différente de tous ses confrères, c'est ce qui me faisait encore le plus peur... je n'arrivais pas à deviner la réaction qu'elle aurait... C'était frustrant et en même temps cela me permet d'espérer un peu... C'était stupide je devais l'avouer mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher car Bella m'avait toujours surpris avec ses réactions peut-être que cette fois elle en ferait de même... ? Etais-je sot d'espérer ainsi ?... possible mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas croire que tout allait s'arrêter maintenant, avant même d'avoir commencé... J'allais encore retrouver cette solitude qui m'a accompagné durant ces cents dernières années, mon existence ne serait plus aussi illuminé qu'il était en ce moment, enfin quelques heures avant le drame.

Si je ne les avais pas suivi tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé... elle ne m'aurait jamais rentré dedans... je n'aurais pas à subir tout cette anxiété... Notre secret n'aurait jamais été en danger... Mais à quoi bon les « si » ? On ne peut rien y changer, malheureusement on est dans l'impossibilité de retourner dans le passé, mieux vaut essayer de changer l'avenir, si on peut évidemment, dans mon cas n'est-il pas déjà tout tracé ?  
Puis j'entendis un bruit sourd, on frappait à ma porte.

- Entré lançai-je doucement sachant pertinemment qu'Alice m'entendrait. Elle entra et referma lentement la porte derrière elle. Elle avait le visage fermé.

- Alors Edward, ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait murmura-t-elle sachant déjà ma réponse, on avait qu'à voir Jasper souffrir de ma culpabilité, ma tristesse et mon dégout envers ma nature pour comprendre.

- Pas vraiment, non ! soupirai-je. « Dis Alice, tu n'as eu aucune vision sur la réponse qu'elle fournira ? »

- Non, sinon je te l'aurais dit... répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Elle avait peur, tout comme moi. Je la comprenais et elle me comprenait. Je pense que sans Alice mon existence serait vraiment dure à supporter. Avoir une sœur comme elle n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Certes elle était casse pied mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme même si je ne lui dirais jamais cela... Bref on était dans la même situation.

- C'est vrai... soufflai-je triste en prenant appui sur ma fenêtre ouverte. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi aveugle... si je puis dire. Je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, Alice ne pouvait avoir des visions de cette « confrontation »... je dois l'avouer c'était la première fois que j'avais autant peur de toute mon existence. Je ne craignais pas de combattre les vampires mais sa réaction à elle, si... l'amour est bizarre non ? ce sentiment si fort si malsain et si destructeur... mais il me rendait humain... Moi qui trouvais souvent ces humains bêtes de réagir de la sorte, je les comprends un peu maintenant. Cette impression d'avoir une boule à l'estomac ou le fait de vouloir vomir, je ressentais tout cela même si j'étais évidemment incapable de les exécuter...

Je soupirai bruyamment et contemplai le ciel d'une ténébreuse noirceur... aucune étoile à l'horizon... était-ce un signe de mauvaise augure ?... fallait aussi dire que l'on en voyait rarement à Forks...

Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras et s'en alla. Cette étreinte me fit le plus grand bien. Elle me montrait qu'Alice me soutenait, qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tomber et j'en fus très heureux, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une blonde que je connais très bien. Mais d'un côté je comprenais Rosalie. C'était de ma faute si la famille se trouvait dans cette situation, j'avais un peu trop joué avec le feu...

Je sautai de la fenêtre et m'engouffrai dans la nuit pour me retrouver dans mon sanctuaire, la clairière.  
Je m'assis sur sous un arbre et fermai les yeux. J'essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit et me requinquer pour pouvoir l'affronter après, ce qui était une masse à faire.

J'étais un genre de boule de nerf... J'inspirai et expirai, même si je n'en avais pas besoin.  
Dire que je ne reverrais plus son sourire si étincelant... Je n'entendrais plus sa voix si mélodieuse... J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'enfuirait et que je ne la reverrais plus jamais... j'étais pessimiste, je le sais mais comment rester positif dans ma situation ? J'étais un vampire... une créature de la nuit dont seul le sang l'attire... en plus avec ces théories stupides sur nous elle prendra la fuite... Rien ne tournait en ma faveur...  
Sans que je ne m'en rende compte le jour s'était levé... pas de soleil à l'horizon, juste une épaisse couche de nuage grise qui recouvrait le ciel. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre car Alice m'avait prévenue que Bella viendrait tôt ce matin...

J'entrai et me dirigeai directement vers mon placard pour en sortir un jean et chemise simple puis mis de la musique. Je m'assis sur mon divan et écoutai cette mélodie entrainante et fascinante. Je me sentis calmer peu à peu... mais mes inquiétudes étaient toujours là...

J'aurais très bien pu m'enfuir, la laissant sans réponse mais ca aurait été lâche... je devais l'avouer cette idée me tentait vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je n'en avais pas le droit ! En plus Alice m'en voudrait à coup sur, en gros j'étais coincé, fais comme un rat quoi ! Je souris à cette pensée...  
Ma porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme hallucinant, ce genre d'entrée cela ne peut qu'être ma très chère sœur...

- Alice, que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je

- Elle arrive... dans 5minutes elle sera là... elle arrive s'affola-t-elle triste. Elle redoutait ce moment autant que moi. Je la pris dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme...

- Chut... calme-toi, tu veux bien aller l'accueillir s'il te plait ? murmurai-je

- D'accord souffla-t-elle. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et elle s'en alla. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de retourner en arrière... c'est fini ! tout se décidera dans quelques minutes...  
Je fis les cents pas dans ma chambre puis inspirai et expirai pour trouver le courage nécessaire pour pouvoir aller la rejoindre...

Je sortis finalement quand je l'entendis s'impatienter en bas. Je cheminai dans couloirs à vitesse humaine, la tête baissée.  
*Frérot, bonne chance, tu en auras besoin car elle est sacrément en colère* Jasper. Je souris... j'étais condamné. Le regard de Bella était vif, elle devait être dans une colère noire comme me l'a souligné mon frère.

- Mon cher Edward, merci de l'honneur que tu me fais en te ramenant ! fit-elle mordante « pourrais-t-on discuter ? Ca commençait très mal... comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ? Personne ne pourrait m'aider, il fallait que je l'affronte, qu'importe le dénouement.

- Oui, suis-moi répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le jardin aménagé et entretenu par Esmée. C'est ici que tout allait se décider... où elle allait tout découvrir... peut-être s'enfuir par la même occasion ou nous mépriser... on verra bien. N'empêche, je ne regrettai rien des sentiments que j'eus pour elle. De cette passion dévorante et destructive.

Elle semblait fascinée par le jardin. C'est vrai qu'il était magnifique. De fleurs de toutes les couleurs, ma mère avait vraiment un don pour cela. Elle était douée pour la décoration et avait du gout. Mais on était ici pour autre chose, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées elle arrêta sa contemplation et se retourna vers moi la mine renfrognée.

- T'as l'air en colère remarquai-je avec un pauvre sourire. Fallait que je commence par quelque chose, et je devais avouer que ma tête était complètement vide.

- T'es loin du compte mon pote ! dit-elle avec des accents colériques mais soudain toute colère l'avait quitté pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension... comme si elle avait enfin compris... ? « comment cela se fait-il questionna-t-elle à basse voix

- Quoi donc ? » je savais de quoi elle voulait parler, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre j'essayai de retarder le moment où j'allais lui avouer qui on était vraiment.

- Que ma voiture soit endommagée et pas toi ? » je tressaillis... le moment tant redouter se rapprochait dangereusement...

- Je suis un super héros ris-je mais mon rire était nerveux. Je savais que cette réponse ne la conviendrait pas !

- Arrête, je suis sérieuse. Dit-elle fermement

- Tu prendras tes jambes à ton cou soufflai-je triste. Toute envie de rire m'avait quitté. J'avais peur, vraiment. Tout sera-t-il fini ?

- J'en avais vu des trucs crois-moi affirma-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Ça, c'est du jamais vu ! insistai-je

- Essaies toujours on verra bien ! exigea-t-elle. Mieux vaut lui dire, on verra bien ce qui arrivera.

- Je –je suis- un... bafouillai-je ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Décidément il n'y avait qu'elle pour me mettre dans des états pareils.

- Un... m'encouragea-t-elle

- Un vampire crachai-je finalement en détournant le regard mais guettant tout de même sa réponse. Elle était silencieuse, elle avait l'air de beaucoup réfléchir à mon aveu. Je l'imaginais entrain de détaler comme un lapin ou me rire au nez. J'étais dans des états pas possibles. Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait carrément explosé. Mais elle était toujours là, ne bougeant pas. La nouvelle l'avait-t-elle tant choqué que ca ? peut-être...  
Sa respiration était lente, et son cœur battait normalement...

Elle n'avait en tout cas pas l'air apeurée... était-ce vrai ou était-ce moi qui voulait désespérément y croire ?

- Hum... je vois souffla-t-elle simplement. C'était quoi cette réaction ? j'étais perdu... elle n'a pas crié... ne s'est pas enfui... n'a pas ri... elle était restée là et avait fait comme si tout ceci était normal...

- Hein !? tu n'as pas peur ? tu ne t'enfuies pas ? m'affolai-je. J'étais surpris par sa réaction. Je n'avais pas croire qu'elle soit restée là ou était-ce une ruse ?

- Euh non... je devrais ? demanda-t-elle perdue et j'éclatai de rire. Elle était vraiment spéciale. C'était vraiment incroyable qu'elle l'ait accepté aussi facilement... moi qui croyais l'avoir perdu et pourtant non ! j'étais le plus fortuné du monde.

- Tu es différente...et vraiment étrange souris-je. je le pensais, elle était différente de tous les autres. Ses réactions me surprenaient toujours. C'était incroyable !

- Merci du compliment sourit-elle à son tour. Elle le prenait comme un compliment ? je n'étais donc pas le premier à lui avoir dit cela. Je demandai bien dans quelles genres de conditions on le lui avait dit... n'empêche être différente la rendait plus unique à mes yeux. Je l'aimais vraiment !

Puis elle me demanda des renseignements sur nous. Je lui appris que l'on ne dormait pas, elle parut abasourdie. Et quand on en vint sur la manière de nourrir, elle parut plus qu'étonnée par mes informations.

- Vous buvez de sang d'animaux ? demanda-t-elle consternée

- - Ouais répondis-je avec fierté. C'était vrai que l'on n'était pas nombreux à être « végétarien ».

- Pourtant les vampires sont censés se nourrir de sang humain non ?

- C'est vrai, mais on est « végétarien » et nous ne voulons pas être des monstres... « plus que l'on ne l'était vraiment » pensai-je

- Pourtant on dit souvent que la divine beauté des vampires leurs permet de piéger leur proie... Je vois... affirma-t-elle pour elle-même. t'as quel âge ?

- 117ans

- OH MY GOD !!!!! je devrais t'appeler ancêtre » je m'esclaffai. Mes craintes s'en étaient allées. Elle avait vraiment un don pour m'apaiser, et rendre des situations tendues, amusantes. C'était pour ca que je l'aimais en plus d'autres choses. En parlant de cela il faudrait qu'on aille rejoindre Alice... Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'angoisse pour rien, et je suis sure qu'elle sera très heureuse.

- On devrait rejoindre Alice, elle a peur... murmurai-je

- De quoi ?

- Que votre amitié s'envole quand tu auras découvert notre secret dis-je le visage peiné. J'espère qu'elle restera amie avec Alice, mais elle avait accepté le secret non ? ce qui veut dire que leur amitié perdura non ? du moins je l'espérais et mes appréhensions reprirent.  
Nous entrâmes dans le salon et trouvâmes Alice, quand elle nous vit elle fonça sur Bella, la prit dans ses bras puis se rétracta.

- Ca va ? tu n'es pas partie ? tu ne me déteste pas ? demanda-t-elle triste

- Alice, voyons... le fait que tu sois un vampire ou pas ne change rien à l'affection que j'ai pour toi car j'adore ton caractère et je t'adore. Affirma Bella avec un sourire. Alice était aux anges, et moi aussi. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle m'avait accepté. Elle nous avait acceptés. Que demandez de plus ? Mon bonheur était immense.

- Pourtant t'avais l'air en colère ce matin... » s'hasarda ma sœur et je sentis Bella bouillonné.

- Mon cher Edward t'as vu ce que t'as fait à ma voiture ?! cria-t-elle, je fus stupéfié. elle passe de la joie à la colère aussi facilement elle était... lunatique... C'était incroyable, mais elle avait le droit de se mettre en colère, j'aurais fait pareil si ma Volvo était dans cet état.

- Euh... je suis désolé m'excusai-je et je l'étais.

- Tes excuses ne me ramèneront pas ma caisse en vie ! comment vais-je faire maintenant ?

- Tu veux que je te paye les frais de réparation ? » On avait de l'argent, avec toutes ces années. J'aurais pu lui acheter au moins 15 voitures comme la sienne et plus encore.

- Non ! je n'en veux pas et je n'en ai nul besoin. Répondis-t-elle d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucun appel.

- Que puis-je faire pour obtenir ton pardon ? » soufflai-je piteux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres dont j'avais désespérément envie de gouter la saveur.

- Que dis-tu de mon chauffeur personnel ? de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Sourit-elle. Elle me rappelait Emmet quand il arrivait à me coincer à un jeu ou quelque chose d'autre.

- D'accord me résignai-je, comme elle l'avait dit je n'avais pas le choix. En plus cela ne me déplaisait pas, car je pourrais passer plus de temps avec elle et ainsi approfondir notre relation, je ne suis en aucun cas calculateur.

- Parfait ! tu as pris la bonne décision poussin. Rit-elle. Puis Emmet éclata de rire, il se moquait de moi et de ce surnom ridicule. J'en entendrais parler, c'est sur.

Je me sentais bien, j'étais heureux. Alice l'était aussi. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre en ce moment précis. Nos relations avançaient bien. Elle était au courant de ma nature, mais ne s'était pas enfuie. Peut-être qu'un jour je lui ferai part de mes sentiments... mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle en pensera, mais bon pour l'instant je devais profiter de l'instant présent. Le plus génial dans tout ça, c'est que Bella semblait à l'aise auprès de nous, donc aucun malaise.

Puis une mélodie entrainante et très... rythmée me parvint, je sus instantanément que c'était le portable de Bella, alors qu'elle cherchait la source de cette mélodie.  
Bella décrocha finalement quand elle comprit enfin d'où venait cette musique entrainante.

- Allô... répondit-elle... Allô... ALLLOOOOO hurla-t-elle à notre grande surprise. Elle semblait agacé, j'en déduisis que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait pas. Puis elle s'éloigna un peu de nous, donc la personne qui l'appelait avait répondu.

- Oh désolée, comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague. S'excusa-t-elle. Elle parlait français ? waouh décidément elle me réservait beaucoup de surprise.

- ...  
Je ne pouvais distinguer que de sourd chuchotis. Qui était-ce ? Khriss ? Non... son cœur aurait battu plus rapidement et sa voix se serait fait plus caressante.

- Encore!?... tu ne devrais pas boire autant réprimanda-t-elle la personne. Mes frères, enfin Alice et moi se demandâmes qui était cette personne. Cela me prouvait que je ne connaissais strictement rien de la vie de Bella de ses fréquentations...

- ...

- Bref... quelle est la raison de ton appel? » C'était donc une personne qui ne l'appelait que quand il se passait quelque chose... ? Plausible.

- ...

- Je sais, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi rit-Bella. Donc c'était un bon ami... mais pourquoi me sentis-je énervé d'un coup ? Était-ce cette phrase qui me mettait dans cet état ? Surtout quelle relation entretenait-elle avec son interlocuteur... grâce au chuchotis j'étais certain que c'était un homme...

- ...

- Oh... comment sais-tu cela? Souffla-t-elle. Sa voix devint plus basse et on pouvait aisément remarquer des accents tristes. Que lui avait-il annoncé pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- ...

- Tu as raison... murmura-t-elle. Raison sur quoi ? que se passait-il ? De quoi était-il entrain de parler ? J'essayai de pénétrer son esprit mais il m'était complètement incessible et me procura un léger mal de tête, pourtant les vampires ne ressentaient pas ce genre de douleur... enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important, qu'arrivait-il à ma Bella qui était heureuse quelques minutes seulement auparavant.

- ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas va! Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée mais on pouvait aisément voir son malaise.

- ...

- Pas de mais! Au fait, tu devrais venir me voir à Forks, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir à Phoenix. Rit-elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas que son interlocuteur s'inquiète pour elle.

- ...

- Je t'ordonne de venir sinon je te boude... exigea-t-elle. Elle avait toujours son caractère électrique, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toujours restée naturelle avec nous. Pas d'hypocrisie, j'en étais heureux.

- ...

- C'est dégoutant... on se rappelle !... » Que lui avait-il dit d'écœurant ? Puis elle raccrocha et baissa la tête. Elle semblait réfléchir... sans doute à la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée son interlocuteur. Qu'était-il arrivé à phœnix pour la mettre dans des états pareils ? Pas besoin d'être Jasper pour remarquer que cet appel l'avait rendu triste.

- Désolée s'excusa-t-elle embarrassée

- Ce n'est pas grave... mais tu parles français ?demanda Alice étonnée et un peu déroutée par le changement d'humeur de Bella.

- Ouais, français, japonais et j'apprends également le chinois » répondit Bella. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait ma sœur... car elle se demandait pourquoi Bella avait parlé français à cet instant... ne voulait-elle pas que l'on saisisse sa conversation... même si on parlait et comprenait français... et plusieurs autres langues. « Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais faut absolument que j'y aille » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je proposai de la raccompagné, mais elle déclina poliment mon invitation.

*Elle souffre, mais pour quelle raison ?* pensa Jasper, c'était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Je devais l'avouer qu'avait-il pu lui dire de si affreux... j'attendrai si elle veut bien m'en parler, sinon je lui poserai la question.

Mais j'étais heureux... elle m'avait accepté, enfin nous... C'était limite si je ne me mettais pas à sautiller comme Alice.

- Cette Bella est très intéressante souligna Jasper me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- En effet, le plus étonnant ce qu'elle a accepté tout cela naturellement, c'en est presque déroutant. Souris-je

- Au moins maintenant je vais pouvoir à l'embêter à souhait. Rit Emmet

- N'abuse pas non plus ! le réprimanda Alice

- Voyons Alice tu me connais, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne dit-il avec l'innocence d'un saint

- Justement, je te connais un peu trop marmonna Alice. Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire. La tempête était passée je me sentais beaucoup mieux mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rosalie. Elle espérait que tout ceci se finisse mal pour nous montrer que c'est elle qui avait raison, que Bella ne valait la peine mais malheureusement pour elle tout s'était magnifiquement bien passé. Je voulais la narguer mais me ravisai, c'était puéril mais par-dessus-tout elle était ma sœur, la compagne de mon frère et elle voulait seulement protéger notre secret... En plus on fait tous des erreurs.

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais mais elle se dirigea rageusement vers sa chambre... Rosalie restera toujours Rosalie non ?  
Je montai dans ma chambre où une paisible quiétude m'attendait. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et délectai ce calme...

J'étais heureux mais il y'avait deux ombres au tableau... déjà Khriss... qui était toujours là... Il m'était donc interdit de déclarer mes sentiments à Bella non... ? Etant égoïste, je ferais tout pour que Bella tombe amoureuse de moi... qu'elle l'oublie, même si elle était heureuse avec lui, je veux qu'elle le soit avec moi ! Égoïste je sais... mais comme je le dis l'amour n'est-il pas égoïste ?  
Et la deuxième ombre était sa subite tristesse il fallait que je découvre ce qu'il en était...

* * *

Coucou à Tous =D Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour ce GROS retard, je n'ai pas d'excuses, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner....

Voici le chapitre VII . Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Quelles sont vos impressions?

L'histoire avance non? que pensez-vous du Pdv Edward?

Que voyez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire?

Ps: si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! ^^

Merci de lire en tout cas

Mayaku


	9. Souffrances et Interrogations

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Déjà, mercredi... hier j'ai appelé Khriss pour qu'on puisse se voir ce week-end. Je voulais en finir avec cette relation sans avenir. Je n'avais parlé à personne de cette « rupture ». Faut dire que j'étais le genre de personne à tout garder pour soi. J'aimais bien souffrir en silence. Je m'étais rapproché des Cullen, enfin d'Edward, d'Alice et je rigolais bien avec Emmet.

Devant mes amis je n'avais pas monté mon chagrin, mais ils se doutaient que quelque chose clochait. Je mangeai très peu, qu'une pomme par jour.

Quand mes amis racontaient des blagues je riais sans vraiment le faire. Pourquoi devrais-je autant souffrir ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse.

Depuis cette nouvelle, je n'avais versé de larmes, c'était sans doute ce qui me déprimait plus. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer, cela ne changerait rien à ma situation... ça n'effacera pas le passé, le mal était fait ! Fallait juste essayer d'oublier... Oublier j'en étais incapable... car j'imaginais la scène, lui et cette fille...  
Je me réveillai quand quelqu'un s'acharna sur la sonnette. Je descendis en trainant les pieds et en jurant. J'ouvris violemment la porte et c'était Edward...

Il venait me chercher comme à son habitude, eh oui ! Étant devenu mon chauffeur personnel il se devait de venir me prendre pour m'accompagner à l'école et m'emmener dans tous les endroits où je désirais aller...

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ?! Gronda-t-il sur un ton paternaliste

- Euh... ca ne se voit pas ? » Il entra sans même que je l'y ai invité. Je montai pour me préparer. Je pris une douche et me vêtis. « C'est bon ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre » lançai-je quand j'arrivai au salon

- Ce n'est pas grave, bon allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard ». J'acquiesçai.  
Nous arrivâmes très rapidement au lycée, car Edward conduisait à la même vitesse que moi. Nous nous garâmes et allâmes rejoindre les autres Cullen. Alice comme à son habitude vint se blottir contre moi, elle me demanda comment j'allai et toutes les politesses. Rosalie me regardait avec moins de dégout et Jasper était moins raidi.

J'allai rejoindre le reste du groupe, je dis bonjour à Emmet. Lui je l'aimais bien, il avait un caractère différent de sa compagne. Il était joueur, drôle et aimait s'amuser, c'était cool d'être en sa compagnie. Même s'il racontait des blagues assez foireuses, mais, bon !

Puis un bras fin vint étreindre mon cou, je le reconnus, c'était Jess. Elle avait la mine renfrognée, Angie était là aussi et affichait la même mine que Jess. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- On vous l'emprunte déclara Jess en me tirant de force. Je n'avais pas le choix. Elle m'entraina dans lieu opposé et très éloigné des Cullen. On y trouvait une verdure d'un vert sauvage. Elle me plaqua contre un arbre.

- Bon tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? ordonna Jess il semblerait qu'elles aient remarqué ma déprime pourtant j'avais essayé d'être discrète

- De quoi vous parlez ? Niai-je

- Pourquoi tas l'air si déprimée ? demanda Angie

- Je ne le suis pas ! Mentis-je

- Arrête ça ! on est tes amies, on te connait quand même !

- C'est vrai...

- Bon dis le nous !

- Il n'ya rien ! Insistai-je

- Ah je vois, n'étant pas tes amis de Phoenix, nous n'avons droit de savoir c'est cela !? cracha Jess amer

- Non du tout ! Bon je vais vous le dire... Khriss m'a trompé et c'est terminé entre nous ! avouai-je. Ma voix était à peine audible. Elle me regardait avec tendresse, je n'aimais pas ce regard ! car je le prenais pour de la pitié. « Mais je vais bien ! » ajoutai-je avec un sourire. Faux. Bizarrement je me sentais un peu mieux de leur avoir en parler. « Jess tu devrais faire part de tes sentiments Mike aujourd'hui ! » déclarais-je pour écourter la conversation. Elle me regarda affolée « Evidemment on t'aidera n'est ce pas Angie ?» la concernée acquiesça. Pour toute réponse elle nous sauta au cou, elle avait l'air heureux. Et sa joie effaçait ma peine, enfin pou l'instant car ce soir tout cela reviendra.

Je leur expliquai mon plan et que l'on mettrait en place après le déjeuner. Il fallait dire que c'était un peu précipité, mais j'avais marre qu'ils se tournent autour sans s'avouer leurs sentiments respectif.  
A midi je demandai à Mike s'il voulait bien m'attendre dans la cour du bâtiment C, il accepta.

Evidemment je n'y allai pas, il devait y trouver Jess, le cœur battant. Ensuite Angie s'excusa car elle devait aller manger avec son copain hors du lycée, cela tombait bien car j'avais envie de me retrouver seule...  
J'allai m'assoir sous un arbre et dégustai ma pomme en écoutant de la musique à fond dans les oreilles. Un jour je deviendrais surement sourde à force d'écouter la musique de cette façon.

La légère brise dans mes cheveux me faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait effacer ma peine... ma douleur...  
Je me couchai finalement sur l'herbe et contemplais le ciel. Il était comme d'habitude gris et lourd. Mais si vaste... immense... je me demandai s'il avait une fin... mais il fallait dire que nous, humains étions insignifiants par rapport à lui...

Puis je sentis un bras froid sur mon épaule et je sursautai... je me redressai précipitamment, c'était Edward. Il s'excusa de m'avoir effrayé. Soudain notre conversation me revint... Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'il était un vampire... il avait pourtant l'air normal... les Cullen étaient vraiment différents de ce que les livres nous apprenaient sur eux... comme quoi quand l'humain ne connait pas quelque chose il invente des absurdités.  
Je me souvins aussi que lundi Edward m'avait appris qu'ils possédaient certains dons que je qualifiais de pouvoir... Alice lisait l'avenir ce que je trouvai chouette, Jasper apaisait les tensions, enfin ressentait les émotions qu'il pouvait transformer et Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées... cela m'avait d'abord préoccupé, car je n'aimais pas qu'on rentre dans mon esprit... enfin qu'on fasse intrusion dans ma vie intime. Il m'avait assuré qu'avec moi c'était assez complexe. Des fois il y arrivait mais la plupart du temps non, j'étais alors soulagée.

Il s'assit silencieusement près de moi et me regarda avec insistance, tentant sans doute de savoir ce à quoi je pense.

- Edward... raconte moi ton histoire...comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? » murmurai-je les yeux rivés vers le ciel grisâtre. Il parut surpris par ma requête puis me raconta. Quand il avait 17ans, presque 18 La guerre faisait rage, et les jeunes hommes étaient enrôler de gré ou de force dans l'armée. Il m'expliqua que lui il était plutôt ravie d'y aller car lui permettrait de montre qu'il était « un homme » mais à cet époque là, se baladait une maladie mortelle dont le remède ne fut trouver bien des années plus tard. Sa mère et lui attrapèrent ce mal, et sur son lit de mort elle supplia le docteur Cullen de le sauver, ce qu'il fit. Une captivante et triste histoire.  
Edward détestait profondément sa nature, il se traitait de monstre ou encore d'abomination, ce qui ne me plaisait pas !

- Edward...

- Hum ?...

- En tes 117ans d'existence t'as du voir des trucs horribles non ? tu as dû en découvrir des choses sur la nature humaine non ? » Il me regarda, essayant de comprendre où je voulais en venir. « Je veux dire t'as du voir ce que le pouvoir conduit un humain à faire non ? »

- Ouais crois-moi, ce n'est pas très joli

- J'imagine...

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Car tu dis tout le temps que tu es un monstre, alors que les humains sont pires que toi ! ils détruisent leurs semblables sans remord et souvent pour des motifs qui n'en valent pas la peine... soufflai-je avec regret

- Tu as raison...

- Alors arrête avec tes « je suis un monstre » ! Exigeai-je

- J'essaierai... » Un silence s'installa... Je contemplai le ciel et je pensai aux humains, à Edward à ce qu'il avait pu endurer pendant toute son existence. Il avait l'air de sérieusement penser à ce que je venais de dire, cela me faisait plaisir.

- Dis Edward pourrais-tu m'accompagner quelque part ?

- Bah je suis ton chauffeur personnel non ?

- Non, ce jour-là pourras-tu être là comme ami ? Demandai-je avec tristesse « mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave » m'empressais-je de rajouter devant son silence. Je me levai ensuite et étirai mes membres engourdis par le manque de sport, cela faisait un certain que je n'avais pas courus... trois jours, c'est beaucoup, pour moi en tout cas.

Mais Edward me préoccupais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il pouvait clairement dire non, même si j'espérais qu'il dirait oui. « Ne te tracasse pas comme cela, j'irais toute seule, bon je vais voir où en sont Jess et Mike salut ! » lui assurai-je en tournant les talons.

- Attends lança-t-il et je me retournai « Je veux bien t'accompagner mais où vas-tu ?»

- Je vais voir Khriss pour lui dire que c'est fini entre nous ! Lâchai-je avec nonchalance

- Que s'est-il pensé ? demanda-t-il en se matérialisant devant moi. Ce qui me déstabilisa quelques instants.

- Il a eu la bonne idée de sauter quelqu'un d'autre! Bon je n'ai pas très envie de parler de tout cela maintenant. En tout cas Merci de m'y accompagner » après cette tirade j'allai rejoindre Jess et Mike qui avaient tous deux un sourire béat. Enfin ils étaient ensemble, leur bonheur faisait bon à regarder. Quoique j'en éprouvai une certaine jalousie.

- Alors les tourtereaux, ça l'air de rouler rigolai-je

- Et comment !? répondirent-ils en chœur en se regardant avec passion

- Merci c'est grâce à toi firent-ils avant de poser chacun un bisou sur mes joues. Jess sur ma joue droite et Mike sur la gauche.

- Arrêtez ! Je vais finir par vous roulez un patin plaisantai-je » Nous rîmes puis je les laissai seul, ils en avaient envie et besoin. J'aurais pu aller dans ma voiture, mais je ne l'avais plus. Pourquoi avais-je laissé le confort de mon arbre ?... Je pourrais y retourner mais je ne voulais pas subir d'interrogatoire... qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?... j'avais tout de même trois heures à tuer...

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Depuis trois jours, Bella ne parlait presque plus. Aucun sourire sur son visage. Elle voulait cacher sa tristesse mais on l'avait tous remarquer, en plus Jasper confirmait nos soupçons.

Il décelait en elle une tristesse incommensurable. Une tristesse que l'on pouvait voir à travers ses actions car elle ne mangeait pas non plus, enfin une pomme maximum et cela m'inquiétait, inquiétait Alice, Jessica, Angela et Mike.

Mais ils étaient tous dans la même situation que moi... on attendait qu'elle veuille nous en parler puisqu'on était ses amis... Enfin Alice, Jessica et Angela car moi c'était une autre histoire. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté ma proposition de devenir amie... peut-être n'en avait-elle aucune intension.

Une tornade... triste déboula dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit sur mon divan et j'allai la rejoindre. Elle pensait depuis que Bella avait découvert notre secret, elles pourraient enfin approfondir leur amitié mais là c'était tout le contraire. Bella mangeait très rarement avec nous, ou quand elle était là elle faisait office de décoration avec son silence mortuaire. Elle, d'habitude si joyeuse, rieuse, pleine de vie. Maintenant on aurait dit une carcasse ambulante.

- Ed, il faut découvrir ce qui la rend si triste murmura ma sœur

- T'as raison, mais tu n'as aucune idée toi ?

- Non aucune, en plus mes visions sur elles sont très floues voir complètement blanche. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. C'était étrange qu'elle n'ait pas de vision sur Bella... c'était déroutant.

- Bon aujourd'hui je vais lui demander si je n'y arrive tu prendras mon relais d'accord ? Elle acquiesça.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait songer à nous rendre au lycée ! Décrétai-je. Etait-ce bien moi qui avais dit cela ? Etrange... très étrange... d'habitude je n'étais pas vraiment partant quand il s'agissait de se rendre au lycée mais depuis que je la connais, je pourrais carrément vivre là-bas, juste pour la voir.

- T'as raison... Alice sortit de la pièce secondée par moi. Nous croisâmes Rosalie dans les couloirs... Elle m'étonnait... car elle avait moins de ressentiment envers Bella, ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible. Peut-être avait-elle enfin acceptée ma Bella... ? Chose peu probable mais les prochains jours me diront si j'avais raison ou pas.

Rosalie m'adressa un sourire que je m'empressai de lui rendre puis je sortis de la demeure pour aller chercher Bella, étant devenu son chauffeur personnel. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment car je pouvais passer plus de temps avec elle... c'était génial en somme.

Quand j'arrivai chez elle, je sonnai plusieurs fois sans pour autant avoir de réponse... J'appuyai une nouvelle fois comme un forcené et je l'entendis jurer avant de m'ouvrir.

Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié clos et n'était vêtue que d'un ample t-shirt blanc, qui lui allait à ravir. Mais... si ce n'était pas moi qui avais sonné, aurait-elle ouvert dans cette tenue ? Je sentis un peu jaloux... ? Possible.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Grondai-je... ce malgré moi. Elle écarquilla les paupières.

- Euh ca ne se voit pas ? Railla-t-elle. Je la dépassai et allai m'assoir dans le salon. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Leur salon était très chaleureux et assez grand, moins que le notre. Une majestueuse cheminée s'élevait au milieu de la salle. Devant elle on trouvait une table basse de bois rouge possédant un vitrage scintillant. A la droite de la cheminée, était logée une grande étagère remplie de livres en tout genre. L'écran plasma se trouvait à gauche devant trois canapés à 4 places et deux à deux places. Un tapis de couleur chaude recouvrait le sol et D'immense fenêtres limpides nous offraient une vue magnifique sur les environs.

La pièce était vraiment magnifique, on y retrouvait une touche féminine très présente. Puis j'entendis Bella descendre les escaliers avec une lenteur exagérée.

- C'est bon désolée de t'avoir faire attendre lança-t-elle de la cuisine et j'allai la rejoindre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bon allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard conclus-je et elle acquiesça d'un mouvement bref de la tête.

Nous montâmes dans ma Volvo et durant tout le trajet un silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Bella ne pipai mot. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage.

Sur le parking du lycée, je me garai près de mes frères et sœurs. Quand nous descendîmes, Alice vint se blottir dans les bras de Bella, et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète comment elle allait... enfin ce que l'on demande généralement à une amie quand on s'inquiète pour elle sans pour autant qu'elle s'en rendre compte.

Bella sourit à ma sœur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi.

Puis je vis Jessica et Angela se diriger vers nous, le visage assombrit. Elle, aussi supportait de moins en moins le silence de Bella.

*Aujourd'hui elle nous dira enfin ce qu'elle a* Jessica

*Bella revient nous* Angela

Si elle réussissait à lui faire parler ca serait génial, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle vienne se confier à moi... je pouvais toujours espérer non ?

Jessica passe son bras autour du cou de Bella et la traina en arrière pendant qu'Angela s'excusait puis les rejoignit.

Elles allèrent loin de notre position, nous étions donc dans l'incapacité de suivre la conversation, même si nos sens étaient décuplés par rapport aux humains, ils avaient quand même leur limite.  
Je voulais les suivre mais ma sœur me conseilla d'attendre et que j'inspecterai les pensées de Jessica et Angela.

Puis je me dirigeai en cours, à contre cœur cependant car savoir ma Bella triste, ne me plaisait guère. En plus de cela ma curiosité naturelle n'était satisfaite.

La matinée était très ennuyeuse, c'était la première fois que je remarquai chaque seconde qui passait.  
Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il n'allait pas. Que je la réconforte, peut-être que je gagnerai une nouvelle place dans son cœur jusqu'à éjecter Khriss de celui-ci. Perspective très réjouissante... Bon on se calme pour l'instant le problème est de savoir pourquoi Bella est dans cet état... N'empêche qu'en éjectant Khriss je pourrais enfin me déclarer et nous filerons le parfait amour... Je voulais Bella et je l'aurais. Je lui ferais oublier Khriss, J'en fais le serment.

A la pause déjeuner, je cherchai Bella dans tout le cantine, mais je ne la trouvai nulle part, ni ses amies d'ailleurs. Alice voyant mon désarroi, me conseilla d'aller la chercher à l'extérieur et je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois.

Je commençai par fouiller tout l'intérieur du lycée... les salles, les coins, le toit sans grand succès puis m'attaqua à l'extérieur.  
Je décidai de commencer par le coin « vert », car j'avais la nette impression qu'elle adorait la nature... En plus de cela la nature nous réconforte quand on ne va pas bien, comme moi et la clairière.  
Je la trouvai couchée sur le dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns balayaient le sol et elle avait la musique à fond dans les oreilles.

Je lui touchai délicatement l'épaule pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là et elle sursauta. Etait-ce du à ma froideur naturelle ou au fait que je lui ai fait peur ? Sans doute les deux.

Je m'excusai sincèrement de l'avoir effrayée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la contemplait furtivement. Elle avait l'air si fragile, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait se casser à tout instant. D'énormes cernes à peine visibles marquaient ses yeux. Elle avait sans doute passée une nuit blanche.

- Edward... raconte moi ton histoire...comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? murmura-t-elle. Sa voix me désarçonna un instant car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me parle tellement elle semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui racontai alors ce dont je me souvenais... ma vie... qui était et restera toujours misérable. Fallait dire que j'étais vraiment stupide à l'époque pensé devenir un homme en allant à la guerre, que de rêves utopiques digne d'un jeune écervelé. Fallait dire que quand j'ai été transformé, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivait. Cette force et rapidité hors du commun. En plus j'entendais les voix autour de moi ce qui je dois avouer était vraiment désagréable.

Et par-dessus tout, je me haïssais... je détestais ce que j'étais devenu, et j'en éprouve toujours du ressentiment. Un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang... Quelle belle et poétique définition de ma personne non ?

- Edward... m'appela Bella me sortant ainsi de mes songes.

- Hum ?...

- En tes 117ans d'existence t'as du voir des trucs horribles non ? tu as dû en découvrir des choses sur la nature humaine non ? Me demanda-t-elle. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? je le lui lançai un regard plein d'interrogations. Je veux dire t'as du voir ce que le pouvoir conduit un humain à faire non ? continua-t-elle

- Ouais crois-moi, ce n'est pas très joli répondis-je. C'est vrai qu'en 117ans d'existence on en voit des trucs. Les différentes mentalités suivant les générations.

- J'imagine souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas où voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Car tu dis tout le temps que tu es un monstre, alors que les humains sont pires que toi ! ils détruisent leurs  
semblables sans remord et souvent pour des motifs qui n'en valent pas la peine... dit-elle avec regret.

- Tu as raison... murmurai-je

- Alors arrête avec tes « je suis un monstre » ! Réclama-t-elle

- J'essaierai... soufflai-je. Elle avait raison sur tout la ligne... c'est vrai que les humains étaient vraiment horrible entre eux. Les guerres éclataient car ils voulaient plus de pouvoir à chaque fois où simplement pour s'enrichir. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient détestables. Adolph Hitler par exemple avait organisé cette chasse aux juifs car il avait essayé d'entrer dans une école d'art à Viennes à plusieurs reprises, mais on le recalait toujours. La plupart des peintres y entrant était des Juifs, depuis ce temps il éprouvait du ressentiment envers eux ce qui entraina ce massacre... Ou encore Staline qui tuait toute personne susceptible de le gêner... Tout ces dictateurs étaient humains et tuaient des humains, donc les gens de leur race...

- Dis Edward pourrais-tu m'accompagner quelque part ? me demanda Bella d'une voix à peine audible.

- Bah je suis ton chauffeur personnel non ? répondis-e partiellement perdu par cette requête.

- Non, ce jour-là pourras-tu être là comme ami ? dit-elle en insistant sur le « ami ». avait-elle bien dit ami ? Ou était-ce moi qui rêvais ? Non, non elle l'avait bien dit... non ?

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave » ne pas vouloir moi ? Impossible ! Mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle doit faire qui nécessite ma présence... mais le plus génial ce qu'elle avait dit « ami ». Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, pourtant j'avais une bonne ouïe.

« Ne te tracasse pas comme cela, j'irais toute seule, bon je vais voir où en sont Jess et Mike salut ! » m'assura-t-elle en se retournant. Où allait-elle ? Pourquoi s'en allait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! je n'avais répondu, fallait dire que je n'avais pas la même notion du temps que les humains. Elle allait sans doute croire que je ne désire en aucun cas l'accompagné ce qui est totalement faux !

- Attends l'interpellai-je. Elle se retourna avec grâce et ses cheveux chavirés par la légère brise la rendaient encore plus sexy. « Je veux bien t'accompagner mais où vas-tu ?»

- Je vais voir Khriss pour lui dire que c'est fini entre nous ! répliqua-t-elle avec une fausse nonchalance. Que diable s'était-il passé ?

- Que s'est-il pensé ? La questionnai-je avide de curiosité. Elle allait rompre avec Khriss... la voie était libre.

- Il a eu la bonne idée de sauter quelqu'un d'autre! Bon je n'ai pas très envie de parler de tout cela maintenant. En tout cas Merci de m'y accompagner répondit-elle avant de s'en aller d'une démarche sensuelle.  
Sauter... sauter... il l'avait donc trompé ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourtant Bella avait tout, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Mais... tout ceci me réjouissait... je n'aurais pas à éjecter Khriss, il n'y avait plus aucun problème sur ma route. Bella m'appartiendra, que demandez de plus ?

Ce pauvre con ne la méritait en aucun cas. Il fallait un homme comme moi à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre et la soutenir. Ce que Khriss a été incapable de faire.  
Bella sera définitivement à moi et je pourrais l'aimer comme il se doit.  
J'étais tout de même en colère, car c'était Khriss le motif de sa tristesse qu'il ne méritait en aucun cas ! Elle ne riait et ne mangeait plus à cause de lui ! Je lui en voulais sérieusement mais j'allais y remédier.  
J'allai lui rendre son sourire étincelant qui illumine mes journées...

* * *

Chalut Voici le chapitre 8  
Que pensez-vous PDB Bella et Edward ?  
Il est très mal coupé, je sais en fait le truc était tellement long que je ne savais pas où sectionner  
Déçu? Moi je ne suis pas satisfaite comme à mon habitude U-U  
Bref... J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Et Avez-vous une idée du dénouement de cette histoire?  
Qui aimerait connaitre le passé de Bella?  
Des questions?


End file.
